Thunder Lucy Week
by Therashae
Summary: The Thunder Legion and Lucy. Let's see what Halloween brings them...
1. Intro

Okie dokie people! E-reign is hosting Thunder Lucy week. There are so many ways we could spin this! Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Lucy. Let's shake the box and see what falls out.

October 24 starts us off with:

Day 1 Indubitable

Day 2 Accursed

Day 3 Spirit

Day 4 Vague

Day 5 Thump

Day 6 Infernal

Day 7 Veil

Day 8 Hallowed

Have fun and support your favorite authors!


	2. Indubitable

Thunder Lucy Week begins! I do not have this whole week written so the later chapters will be late. Sorry This week will be interconnected. Today's chapter is rated T. For, you know, language and shit. Enjoy!

Fairy Tail is Hiro Madhima's masterpiece. I'm just playing with it.

XxXxXxXxX

She was done. Done, done, done. She was cursing her team three ways to Sunday as she stomped toward the guildhall. Normally when shit went sideways on a mission she would head home to clean up first. Today however she was heading straight to the guild. If any of her teammates dropped in on her without witnesses they might never be seen again. Anyone who mocked her current state could just suck it. Her shoe that was, because she would cram it so far up their ass they would be able to taste the crap on the bottom of it. Lucy turned the last corner to the guild and slammed straight into a wall that shouldn't have been there.

"Bloody fucking hell!" She held her already broken nose and groaned. "I will tear your liver out and use it to paint your face, so help me-" She broke off choking as she saw the tall blond she had crashed into. "Ssshit. Hi, Laxus."

"Didn't know you knew how to cuss, Blondie."

"Well I do. And I've had a pretty sucky day."

"No shit, Cosplayer." Lucy blinked, noticing the rest of Laxus's team staring at her in shock. "What the hell happened to you?" *what the hell, look like hell, so terrible. She sighed.

"My team."

"Job go south?" She wanted to slap that sarcastic smirk right off the slayer's face.

"No. The job went relatively well. It was on the way back that everything went horribly wrong. Natsu and Gray decided to fight over who caught the most bandits. They have a habit of completely forgetting that I am neither fireproof or a champion ice skater. I didn't get out of the way fast enough, hence the broken nose, strained shoulder, and loss of the hair on the right side of my head. That's also what caused most of the damage to my cloths, which caused me to get leered at, which caused Erza to beat up a man on the road, who happened to be the son of the mayor of the town we were passing through at the time, causing us to have to pay repairations of an amount almost equal to our reward, which was already not enough to cover the damage they caused to my apartment this month, including but not limited to smoke and fire damage, busted pipes, water damage, and a shattered door and door frame, and that's not even counting my rent which is due in two weeks!"

She hadn't noticed she was escalating until the end of her rant found her screaming in near hysteria. All four of the wizards in front of her appeared to be frozen in a state somewhere between pissed enough to combust and shocked horror. Laxus was emitting sparks. What could be seen of Bickslow's face was tight, as if he was holding in words. Freed's eyes were wide and she noticed a tic at the corner of his mouth. Evergreen looked like she was going to cry, or slap someone, or both.

"Lucy, I mean no offence to you when I ask this, but if your team put you in this state why are they still your team?"

"When I don't want to kill them they are my friends. Also..." Normally she didn't even admit this to herself let alone say it out loud. Today sucked though. "You guys know celestial magic is rare and also used in all sorts of dark spells, right?"

"That is indubitable. Celestial magic possesses the ability to manipulate both time and space as well as open interdimensional portals."

"It does what?!" Laxus was looking between her and Freed as if they had both sprouted additional limbs.

"I took the liberty of investigating Miss Lucy's magic after hearing of her Urano Metria spell. The potential capabilities of-"

"Freed! Lucy was trying to answer my question. Remember?"

"My apologies ladies. Please continue."

"Don't know if Ever really counts as a lady." *not really, doesn't count, is Cosplayer a lady even, not Evergreen.

"Shut up, Bickslow!"

"Anyway. My team is the only one powerful enough to deal with that kind of thing and also willing to put up with me, so..." Lucy shrugged. She cared about her friends, but it really was a fact that they had to pull her out of all kinds of scrapes a normal team just couldn't have handled.

The Thunder Legion stared at her for a long moment before Evergreen's fan snapped out to slap Laxus across his chest. He scowled at her and she raised a single eyebrow. They continued staring at each other until Bickslow punched his shoulder from the other side. He growled threateningly but Bickslow just shrugged. Freed then tugged on the sleeve of his jacket. He only glared at Freed for a second before grunting a single word.

"Fine." The others all looked extremely pleased with themselves at that.

"Now that we have that sorted out. Miss Lucy would you allow us to escort you to Miss Wendy?"

"Weren't you guys going in the other direction?"

"Not as long as you're sporting the zombie apocalypse look. A little tweaking and that would make a badass Halloween costume."

"Is me in costume all you ever think about? Because obsession is unhealthy, Bickslow."

"Well since you asked, I also think about you out of costume. I mean who wouldn't? However I happen to very much dislike you losing your clothes the way you did today."

"I'm...not sure how to respond to that."

"Then ignore the big idiot." Evergreen hooked arm in Lucy's uninjured one and the group began herding her toward the guild. "You need a vacation from your team. We intend to give you one."

"But- I- My rent-" They couldn't be serious. Was this what they were not arguing about?

"Pish. We'll just take you on a job this week. With Laxus around we can take the big S-class ones. And unlike Team Natsu the Thunder Legion knows how to work together and bring home the whole reward."

"At least the majority of the time. Laxus is a very powerful dragon slayer after all and has been know to become... Agitated." Laxus growled at Freed, who ignored him. "However such instances are rare."

"You guys can't be serious. I'm just... I'll cramp your style."

"Nonsense, Miss Lucy."

"Don't be silly."

"Ain't no cramping here. You're just adding some sexy to the mix." Lucy snorted at the trio and grumbled under her breath.

"Pretty sure you guys are plenty sexy without me." The smug chuckle from behind her reminded her that just because Natsu wasn't around did not mean she was free from dragon slayer senses. She also recognised why Laxus didn't bother actually arguing with his teamteam once they ganged up on him. She took a page from his book and sighed. "Fine.

Entering the guild was an experience. Laxus vanished into Gramp's office as soon as they entered. The other three had all but teleported her up to the balcony where they spent most of their time. Of course Mira, Levy, Wendy, and Cana were appalled at Lucy's condition. Gajeel grew even more grouchy than usual while he eavesdropped on the retelling of her day. Wendy had just finished healing her very abused nose and gone back downstairs with the other girls when Laxus reappeared and plopped onto the bench next to her.

"Ya know, Blondie, you really should have mentioned to us how bad your team was." She gave him a dramatically skeptical look. "Well, not us specifically, but Mira at least. By not saying anything you were protecting and encouraging them. That's not Good for the guild or for them. And it's obviously not good for you." He waved a hand at her current hair style. She didn't have to look at the people around them to know they agreed.

"Fine. Point made." She reached for her keys, finding the one she wanted almost instantly by touch alone. "Open, gate of the Giant Crab. Cancer."

"Hey baby. Baby! What have you done to your hair?"

"It was an accident, Cancer. I'm sorry. Could you help me fix it up? Remember that thing we talked about the other day? It was a joke then, but could we do that?"

"Absolutely baby." A flurry of scissors later she was sporting a brand new do. "Stylin' baby."

"Thanks Cancer."

"Damn, Blondie."

"I know you are, but what am I?" That set Bickslow off. As in he laughed so hard he fell off his chair. She caught a glimpse of a smirk on Freeds face before he schooled his expression.

"Lucy, that's beautiful!"

"It's not to much?" She ran her fingers through long hair that was now a dusky purple color. There was a single bright pink streak on one side.

"It looks kinda like a sunset! I like it."

"I actually came up with the idea after I saw a comet at dusk a while back." The guild door slammed open and she jerked around to glare at the person who entered. Poor Macao glanced around nervously trying to locate the source of the rage he had been subjected to. Lucy sighed and shook her head. "Thought it was my team."

"Lucy, honey, you are on vacation from them. They aren't your team right now, they are Team Natsu. You just need to relax and let the Thunder Legion take care of you." Evergreen stood and slapped her hands onto the table. "Speaking of which. We need to do something about your cloths."

"Virgo can get me some. I'll just go down to-" Evergreen was dragging her back towards the offices before she could finish her statement. "Wait! But-"

"Laxus, we are borrowing your office."

"Whatever." Just before the door closed behind them Lucy saw Freed draw his rapier and begin casting runes along the balcony banister. She had seen him do that before, reflective barriers during brawls or sound canceling ones when Laxus seemed especially irritable. He had locked Bickslow in a box once for his own safety when he had pranked Mira one to many times.

"Now I don't care what Bix says, zombie is not your look, Lucy. Call Virgo. Let's fix you up all cute and sexy!"

"Are you saying I don't make a sexy zombie, Evergreen?" Lucy grinned to make sure Evergreen knew she was joking.

"None of this Evergreen stuff. Just Ever. Yes you are sexy, but unless you wanna flash your boob to the whole guild we need something new." Lucy was blushing red as she pulled her keys out.

"Open. Gate of the maiden. Virgo!"

"Punishment, Princess?"

"No, Virgo. But I could use some fresh cloths if you don't mind. Evergreen says we need cute and sexy. Maybe pink to match my new hairstyle." Virgo disappeared for a few seconds and reappeared with a little pink halter top and jean shorts, along with navy fishnets and heeled pink knee boots. The top left her belly bare and was hemmed with fringe and tiny gold coins. "Thank you, Virgo."

"I live to serve you, Princess." Once Virgo was gone Lucy glared at the fishnets and tossed them toward the trash can. Evergreen snatched them out of the air and slapped her hand with her fan.

"Sexy, Lucy. Be bold."

"Are you sure? I mean... They are kinda suggestive."

"And sexy. They give the whole outfit an edge to it."

"Fine." She pulled the fishnets on. "But I reserve the right to strangle Bickslow with them if he gets to be to much of an ass."

"I'll hold him down so you can. Us girls have to stick together." Lucy couldn't contain her grin.

"Thanks, Ever." She stomped into her boots and wrapped the fairy mage in a tight hug. "You're a doll." Evergreen was blushing when she pulled away.

"I- umm- Of course! Let's go. Who knows what the boys are doing without us there to take care of them."

"Won't Freed keep them in line?"

"I'll let you in on a secret, Lucy. Freed follows the rules, yes, but by their letter only. He's sneaky and sly. You watch him. Laxus, Bickslow, and I might be loud and flashy, but... Well let's put it this way. Laxus might strike them with lightning, but Freed is the one Team Natsu should be afraid of."

"But... Why would either of them go after my- Team Natsu?" Evergreen scowled at her.

"Because they hurt you. None of us did anything about the way they treated you before because it wasn't our business. But you are one of us now, at least for the time being, and the Thunder Legion takes care of their own."

"I- thanks." Evergreen grabbed her hand and pulled her back to their table, seating them both on a bench with their backs to the rest of the guild. The barrier Freed put up must have been defensive because the guild sounded as loud as it ever did.

"Damn, Cosplayer. Lookin tasty."

"Why thank you, Bix. I think."

"Please forgive Bickslow, Miss Lucy. He does not possess the capability to censor his words before he speaks them." Remembering what Evergreen had said Lucy studied Freed more closely than she had in the past. There was indeed a gleam in his eye she had never noticed before.

"As long as he doesn't try to lick me I can forgive his indiscretion."

"I wouldn't do that! Not without your permission anyway. I'd be all over that in a minute if you asked." Lucy's fingers twitched near the handle of her whip.

"Bickslow, do attempt to reign in your cultural peculiarities before they get you killed." Freed's voice was calm. Like the silence in the eye of a storm. "Miss Lucy is Fiorian aristocracy, and as such is even less accustomed to your Boscan boldness than most." Bickslow eyed Freed nervously.

"No offense ment, Cosplayer."

"You're... Boscan?" Lucy tilted her head to the side and studied what little she could see of the man.

"Well yeah."

"Why did I not know that?" She failed to catch that she had muttered her thoughts aloud. Surely that was something she should have noticed. She closed her eyes to concentrate and ran back over her interactions with the man. She froze her mental slideshow on a scene from last summer. Normally she tried to avoid staring at the half naked men at the guild pool. She saw more than enough of that being teamed up with Gray and even Natsu. "Wolves. Luprene. Fuck me, he is Boscan. I'm an ever loving moron." She blinked her eyes open to find all four of her table companions staring at her. "What?"

"Was that an invitation or are you just talking to yourself?" Bickslow grinned and she slapped her hands over her mouth.

"You are not a moron, Miss Lucy. The fact that you identified his clan with only the memory of his tattoos proves that."

"You make a habit of doing your thinking out loud, Blondie?" She smirked and pointed at Laxus.

"You are the only blond person in this entire guild big guy." He just rolled his eyes at her and huffed.

"No, Bix, that is not an invitation. If I change my mind I'll let you know, but unless that happens don't ask. You try to remember that and I'll try to overlook your... Cultural peculiarities. Deal?" Was it just her or did his smile look a little more genuine then usual?

"Deal." The guild had grown increasingly noisy behind her. She started to turn and see what on earth they were up to, but stopped when Freed spoke up.

"Miss Lucy, when was the last time you partook of a sustenance?"

"I had time to eat breakfast before our mission today."

"In that case would you like to join us for our evening meal?"

"I- yes. Yes I would. Beats going home, that's for sure."

"Why on earth would you want to avoid going home?" Evergreen snapped her fan open. Lucy found it adorable that she tried to hide her pout.

"It's not that I don't want to hang out with you guys. I do. Avoiding my house is just a plus. I have no doubt my team my team is there right now destroying my stuff and eating all my food." Bickslow grinned and started to make a comment only to yelp and glare at Freed. Judging by the hand that started rubbing his leg under the table Freed had kicked him. There was a smug look on Laxus's face and Freed was looking exceedingly pleased with himself despite trying to hide it. "What are you guys up to?"

"I didn't do it. And that's the truth this time. I'm completely innocent of doing anything at all. In fact, I'm so innocent I'm going to go get us all some dinner from Mira." Bickslow scurried off.

"Ever?"

"I have no clue. He might be innocent. He might not. I'd say they are all in it together."

"In what though?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Bickslow was back way to soon to have gone all the way to the bar.

"What happened to dinner, Mr Innocent?"

"Just because I'm innocent doesn't mean I'm safe. We may have to get creative." Lucy raised a brow at Evergreen and they turned as one to look at the guild.

"Oh my Mavis."

"You said it, Lucy. I told you." The guild was a wreck. There were weapons and ice all along the other side of the rune barrier and scorch marks everywhere. Gray and Erza were sitting at their usual table glaring daggers and ice at where she sat. As she watched Natsu flung himself at the barrier spouting flame only to be bounced right off. She knew he was yelling, but she couldn't hear him, nor could she hear the sounds she knew his attack made. Lisanna was there when he hit the ground.

"Please stop... It won't do any good. You and ... Already tried everything. Just wait. She will come out eventually." Erza stood up seeing that Lucy had noticed them and began shouting. Oddly enough while she could hear Lisanna perfectly, barring the gaps in her speach, Erza's rant was silent.

"What on..." She stood up and brushed her fingertips over the purple runes, reading the details of Freed's enchantment aloud. "The bodies, magics, voices, names, and all things pertaining to those beings that are part of Team Natsu shall not pass this barrier." That explained the gaps in Lisanna's speach and why she hadn't heard Team Natsu show up and halfway destroy the guild while she sat with the Thunder Legion. "Freed..." He looked a little nervous when she glanced back at him. "You are an absolute genius. His shoulders relaxed just the faintest bit. " Mira!"

"Yes, Lucy?"

"Could one of you bring us some dinner up? We would really rather stay up here in peace for a while." She watched in pleased silence as her old team renewed their fit throwing and assaulted Freed's barrier anew.

"Sure thing! You want your usual shake with that?"

"Please. Is this thing putting strain on your magic, Freed? They are hitting it awefully hard."

"I can keep it up for a couple more hours and still have the magic to cast several more spells." She gave him her brightest smile.

"Good." She sighed in contentment as she settled back down beside Evergreen with her back to the chaos.

"Lucy... I- since your place is... I mean it sometimes gets... Overrun... Would you like to come stay with me for a while?"

"In Fairy Hills? Next door to Erza?"

"No! Gracious. I just bought a house actually, and I haven't got used to the quiet and the space yet. And Freed wrote a rune barrier for me and anchored it to a lacrima so only the Thunder Legion can come in my house without my permission. It would keep your- I mean Team Natsu out. Freed could adjust the runes to let you in."

"No need. Until further notice Blondie is officially part of the Thunder Legion. Gramps and I already changed the paperwork." The cries of panic from the guild behind Lucy said her old team was beyond unhappy to hear that. She smiled at her temporary new team.

"I would love to stay with you for a while, Evergreen." Even Laxus seemed pleased with her response.

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	3. Accursed

The first half of this chapter went MIA right before I finished the second half. And I accidently saved it that way. I was So upset. Anyway. This chapter is teetering on the line between T and M. Language, suggestive comments, etc. No explicit content/lemony stuff. Yet.

Hiro Mashima wrote Fairy Tail. We all know this. Why do I have to keep repeating it?

XxXxXxXxX

Living with Evergreen was delightful. At least the two days Lucy had experienced so far had been. Evergreen was fun. She didn't shop as violently as Erza, and she knew how to keep a secret when gossiping, unlike a certain barmaid.

She had discovered during last night's movie and pizza night with the team that both Ever and Bix were intense cuddlers. Once she got over Bickslow's complete disregard for her personal space she shrugged and just enjoyed soaking up the love. Laxus and Freed had smirked at them from their own chairs. The former more than the later. Apparently they had fallen asleep, because she had woken up in the middle of the night pinned under a pile of blankets and limbs with no rune mage or dragon slayer in sight. She thought about it for a minute, decided why not, and fell back asleep.

Now there was sunlight glowing through her eyelids. The smallest of wiggles revealed a still sleeping Ever and cold emptiness where Bix had been. Her bladder forced her from her safe, warm spot and the smell of eggs drew her to the kitchen after that. She stood and blinked at the sight before her for a long moment before speaking.

"Bix, where is your shirt?"

"In the washer with the rest of my cloths. It should be ready to put in the dryer soon." *wash wash, dry soon.

"Why are you cooking breakfast naked?"

"Because it's breakfast time. Good morning by the way." *morning, morning, rise and shine. "And I'm not naked. I'm wearing sweats and an apron." And what an apron it was. The loads of green sparkles said it was Evergreen's, and the ruffles and ribbons said it was intended to be decorative instead of utilitarian.

Gray and Natsu were halfway to completely naked eighty percent of the time, but Bickslow was... more... Well he was more sexy for one. He was older, broader, and his shoulders were delicious. For a minute she considered his no strings attached offer, but that wasn't her thing and Bickslow wasn't her type romantically. She would just have to adjust to his personal and cultural quirks.

"So whatchya got cookin good lookin?" He flashed a grin at her over his shoulder as she headed for the fridge.

"Omelets. We've got ham, onions, mushrooms, spinach, tomatoes, chedder, and mozzarella. What's your pleasure, Cosplayer?" *food, food, eggs, load it up. She was all but climbing in the fridge on her orange juice hunt when she answered.

"Usually just a couple of my own fingers dancing, but I'll take ham and chedder this morning." She pulled the orange juice out and reached for glasses. "Orange juice, Bix?" She heard Evergreen shuffle into the room and poured her usual morning glass. "Morning, Ever." There was an inhuman mumble from Evergreen and silence from Bickslow. Looking at him with a raised eyebrow she found him gaping at her slackjawed with his spatula poised above the skillet. "What?"

"Did you just make a sex joke?" *no way, impossible, sure did.

"Does it count as sex if only one person is involved?" She placed Evergreen's orange juice on the table and the fairy mage pulled it close and cradled it like it was her precious firstborn infant. Evergreen really didn't do mornings.

"Only if it's a joke." *only a joke, so sad, no way.

"Then yes. Got a problem with that?" Bickslow shrugged and turned back to his cooking.

"Never thought I'd hear the day is all." *never, blew our minds, craziness. "Yes on the juice."

"Are we expecting the other two this morning? I know they are coffee drinkers, so I can start a pot if they will be here to drink it." She set Bickslow's juice just out of range of his elbow.

"Laxus said something last night about a mission, so they will go by the guild before coming here. Should be here soon though." *mission, yay, fun. Lucy prepped the coffee pot and turned it on.

"So can you actually cook, or are these going to be omelets in name only?" The one he just plated for himself looked like an omelet at least.

"I will have you know I am an excellent chef. We can all cook and when we are on missions we take turns being responsible for the food. You will to, so I hope you can handle it." *handle it, woman up woman, feed the monster.

"Other than Laxus eating like a dragon are there any other odd dietary habits or preferences I need to be aware of?" Lucy had lots of practice feeding people and none of the people on her old team ate like normal humans. How Erza could support her muscles on just cake she had no clue.

"Umm... Laxus drinks beer like water, Freed ties his cravat to tight to actually enjoy the taste of what he eats, and Ever has this thing for green food." *beer rain, eat the nutrition label nerd, eww.

"Green food is good for you." Came the mostly human mumble from Ever.

"Green food is for rabbits." How Laxus and Freed got into the house without her hearing Lucy didn't know.

"Morning, Boss! *morning boss, wazzup, Cosplayer has coffee.

"Morning. What's for breakfast, Bix?"

"Omelets. We've got ham, onions, mushrooms, spinach, tomatoes, chedder, and mozzarella. Double ham, onions and both cheeses, right boss?" *right, of course, ham it up. Laxus just grunted in agreement. "You got today's mission?" * mission, horray. Laxus didn't answer. Freed did.

"Indeed. In light of the recent change in team membership Laxus thought it would be wise to take a smaller mission that would allow us to pay Miss Lucy's rent before we went on a longer, more dangerous S-class job."

"This isn't just about my rent, right?"

"Negative. Though that was the origional thought that prompted the decision. However the risk of injury occuring is exponentially higher if we take a demanding mission without us acclimating to your magic and you to ours."

"Makes sense. So what kind of mission are we taking?"

"Retrieval of a theorhettically cursed artifact." Because there was no way that would take a turn toward disastrous. Lucy decided that since they had already taken the mission she wouldn't say anything.

"How would you like your coffee boys?"

"Laxus preferes obscene amounts of sugar in his coffee." Laxus growled at Freed. "Five if it was cubed. I will have what amounts to two creams." Lucy could not contain her giggle at Freed's not quite smirk. "I will have ham, spinach, tomatoes, and chedder. That is as nutritionally balanced as this meal can get." Bickslow just rolled his eyes. Lucy had a feeling that this was an ongoing argument between the logical rune mage and the seith mage who seemed to base all his decisions on feelings.

"I want the same as Freed except without the stupid tomatoes."

"Tomatoes are a great source of-"

"I don't give a fuck, Freed. I don't wanna eat tomatoes this morning. Especially with spinach." When Freed looked like he was going to argue Lucy cut him off and handed him his coffee.

"Freed, no arguing until after breakfast." She held eye contact as well as maintaining a grip on his coffee cup until his shoulders dropped just a bit and he nodded minutely.

"As you wish, Miss Lucy." There was an odd light in his eyes that Lucy had never seen in a person before, especially when she got bossy. She wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Freed, can we drop the formalities? Laxus isn't even a Mr, so can I just be Lucy."

"I'm afraid you are not 'just' Lucy, and therefore your request would be difficult to accommodate."

"I'm your teammate. At least for the time being. You don't call Ever Miss."

"Evergreen is my sister in all but blood." Right. Because this little group was family. She was an outsider.

"Well, maybe I can work up to that someday."

"I do not forsee our relationship developing in that manner. My seeing you as a sister is... Quite impossible, Miss Lucy." Lucy almost choked on her gasp. What. The. Hell. She was totally imagining his voice dropping to a husky, seductive tone, right? Nope. Three sets of raised eyebrows said it wasn't her imagination.

"Umm... I..." She really needed an out here. Her silent plea for help must have reached the heavens, because she felt a pull on her magic from one if her keys. She sent a thank you to Virgo for her creepy stalker tendencies.

"I have packed your bags for your mission, Princess." Her companions did their best to hide how startled they were by her spirit's sudden arrival. Laxus almost pulled it off. "Due to the weather and the nature of your mission I packed primarily leggings. Punishment, Princess?"

"No, Virgo, I'm not going to punish you. I appreciate your foresight."

"Perhaps your team mate would like to punish me?" Lucy followed Virgo's gaze to see a grinning Bickslow.

"I'm not going to let these team mates hurt you any more than I let my last team hurt you. I'll call you before we head out so you can hold the rest of our luggage if you would like."

"I shall look forward to your call, Princess." Virgo vanished as suddenly as she had come.

"Ya know," Bix had this smile going on that Lucy could only describe as sly. "I don't think she is asking you to... Hurt her... Exactly." *not bad hurt, sexy maid, so fun, let's play.

"Her previous key holder was a psychotic superperv. I'm not going to abuse her like he did."

"I concur with Bickslow, Miss Lucy. If my assesment is correct then the type of interaction your spirit is hoping for is not classified as abuse." Lucy could only stare at first one man, then the other. If Freed was agreeing with Bickslow...

"Guys can we finish eating so we can start this mission before tomorrow gets here? We can psychoanalyze sexual kinks later." Lucy's jaw dropped open as she gapped at Evergreen. Laxus scoffed at her.

"Shit. You should see your face right now, Blondie." She really didn't want to see her face.

XxXxXxXxX

The train ride was quiet and uneventful. Laxus, despite being a dragon slayer, managed his transportation sickness with dignity. His sound pods seemed to help. Lucy was beyond grateful not to be used as a barf pillow.

Freed remained his usual stoic self. There were small smiles, but no subtle, almost undetectable innuendos. Though whether they had existed in the first place was still a topic of debate as far as Lucy was concerned.

Meeting the client was a polite business transaction. Bickslow and Evergreen had bickered all the way to the mayor's door, and then picked up again as soon as the door shut behind them when they left. Now all five of then stood in at the entrance of a rather clearly marked cave.

"Shouldn't this have been harder to find?" *easier this way, hidden maybe, to easy.

"The local lore names this cave the Accursed Cavern. They probably clearly labeled it in order to avoid the inexperienced entering unintentionally."

"Well..." Lucy sighed in resignation. "Let's just hope Freed is right."

"I don't smell anything dangerous."

"Do spiders have a smell? Because I'm pretty sure this cave is crawling with them."

"Spiders aren't dangerous, Ever." *yeah Ever, stupid girl, scaredy fairy.

"Shut up, Bix!"

"Make me Glitter Brain!" *make us, bet you can't, bring it on.

"Don't tempt me, you-"

"Can it, both of you, before I zap you so bad you piss yourselves! I'll take Blondie and Freed and leave you here twitching on the ground to be devoured one ant sized bite at a time!" Bickslow and Evergreen shut up, but Lucy couldn't resist verbally poking at the slayer.

"I think you might be worse off than Juvia, Laxus. Not only are you referring to yourself in the third person with a nickname, but there are two of you in your head." She toyed with her purple hair while he growled at her. "What am I supposed to do while you, yourself, and Freed investigate the cave?"

"You aren't careful I'll leave you for the ants with the two toddlers." Lucy grinned, but held her tongue.

Bix sent his babies in first. They couldn't be physically harmed, so were able to hunt for traps without risk to their lives or even health. Laxus was the first human into the tunnel. He had both sharper senses and faster reflexes. The girls walked behind Bickslow hoping that the two tall men would knock down the spiders before they reached them. They walked for a good ten minutes before they came to the gate.

According to local legends this artifact had been protected by the townspeople for hundreds of years. Hence the mayor having the key to the large stone gate. The town had recently been approached by a collector, and after a vote had agreed to sell the artifact for an extremely large sum. However none of them were willing to enter the cave. That's where the mission request to Fairy Tail came in.

"Be vigilant." Lucy found the fact that Freed stood at her back extremely reassuring. Not only was he a strong, intelligent wizard, but he was highly unlikely to get excited and, say, set her on fire. "The gate itself could have traps built into it."

Laxus gave them an affirmative grunt and unlocked the gate. Other than the hinges making horrendous noises as the gate swung open nothing happened. The babies sang a jump rope song as they bounced off the floor and the wall looking for traps. Again nothing happened. Honestly it was the lack of booby traps that was making Lucy nervous at this point.

The path continued to slope downward as they walked. Lucy wasn't sure if she was bored or terrified and when she admitted so out loud instantly regretted it. Bix and his babied started humming this tune straight from a horror movie. It took Lucy threatening to find his house and put bleach in his shampoo to make him stop. She could have sworn she heard a chuckle from behind her at that threat, but when she looked at Freed she couldn't find evidence.

Finally their terrifyingly boring tunnel opened up into a single, large, round chamber. Evergreen and Lucy stayed near the entrance while the guys ventured toward the center of the room and the pedestal there. Hearing Freed mutter about patterns on the floor Lucy turned her attention to the stones beneath her feet. She wasn't sure about patterns, but there did seem to be faint symbols carved into the stone. The more stones she dusted off the deeper her frown got.

"Ever, do you recognize this symbol?"

"It looks familiar, but I'm not sure what it is."

"Well, it looks like it might be part of a magical formula. If we could-"

"Laxus, no!" Jerking around she saw Freed lunge for the slayer, not quite fast enough to prevent him from touching the artifact. The symbols she had been studying, along with the cracks between some of the stones, and the patterns Freed had noticed lit up. They were now standing in a huge magic circle. Lucy had one last thought before it activated and the rush of magic knocked her out. Why on earthland had Laxus of all people done something so monumentally stupid?

XxXxXxXxX

The screaming of a woman was what woke Lucy. At least she thought it was. It could have been the sheer amount of pain she was in too. It wasn't quite agony, more like her entire body ached so bad it almost wasn't an ache. Opening her eyes was a huge struggle because even the teeny tiny muscles that moved her eyelids hurt.

"No! No, no, no, no! Fucking fix it Freed! Fuck! Do something! I can't- it's not- Make it fucking stop! Fix it!" She finally got her head turned enough to see the screaming woman, but it did not help her fuzzy mind at all. She was tall, with blond hair that seemed to have a life of it's own, moving around her in the air almost as if she were under water.

She narrowed her eyes a bit to focus on what she was seeing and only got more confused. Why was this chick wearing Laxus's cloths? Not cloths like Laxus wore, but she was wearing Laxus's purple silk shirt that was about a billion sizes to big. Then the woman turned just enough to see her face and the scar that ran across her right eye and the reality of what she was seeing slammed into Lucy.

The woman was Laxus which was exactly why she was screaming. She didn't blame him for freaking the hell out. He wasn't the only one either. The spunky blunette swimming in Bickslow's cloths was, in fact, Bickslow. Being Bickslow however she, er, he found the whole thing hilarious.. Poor Freed raised his hands, likely to cover his face, only to freeze when his arms hit his rather large boobs where they had popped the top buttons off his coat. It wouldn't be long before he passed out if he kept breathing like that.

"Mavis and stars-" Well that couldn't be good. Her voice was a hell of a lot lower than it should have been. A simple look down confirmed her suspicions. Her blue bandeau top was pretty much superfluous now, because she had no boobs. Thank Mavis she was wearing leggings instead of her usual micro skirt. That would have been uncomfortable and then some for everybody. Not that it wouldn't be anyway because she was pretty sure she had junk downstairs now and leggings weren't going to hide that.

The scream beside her really rubbed that in, because Evergreen's tiny strapless green dress did not make the adjustment to her now being male very well. Or at all really. The seams had split and it had fallen to the ground when she tried to stand showcasing just how much of a failure her golden thong really was. Her female response to the situation was to try to cover up which only emphasized how hairy her arms and legs now were.

Freed's far to fast breathing was growing even faster and higher in pitch. At least Laxus had curled up in a ball in his coat and stopped screeming. Her time with Team Natsu enduring all sorts of insane catastrophes was probably the only reason she wasn't totally losing it right now. She needed to find a way to help Freed function, because he was their best bet at reversing this spell. She forced herself to stand and walk over to him.

"Freed, breath." That didn't work. She grabbed his face and forced him to look in her eyes. "Freed, we need you to breath." He stopped breathing entirely. "Inhale." She needed to change that from a request to a command. "Now! Inhale!" Maybe it was a little harsh, but it worked. "Good. Exhale. Again. In. Out. Slowly. In. Out." His teal eyes were less hysterical now. Lucy had never noticed what a clear, bright color they were before.

"M-miss Lucy?" She found herself running her fingers through his hair. Probably a habit from long years of soothing Natsu.

"I'm not entirely sure how accurate that is right now, but yeah."

"I'm not- I don't- l- l-"

"Shhh." She rested her forehead on his. It was really weird that she was taller than him right now. "Breath. In. Out. In. Out. Deeper!" That last word had some bite in it, but he wasn't getting enough air to fill an exceed's lungs. She started rubbing her thumbs in circles behind his ears. It seemed to help a bit. "Better?"

"Y-yes. I don't know what to do. It's- there aren't any rules for- for" His breathing was picking up again.

"Rule number one. Breath deeply and steadily and remain calm. You are the smartest person in the room Freed. We need your head on straight if we are going to reverse the spell."

"R-remain calm. I can do that. I think." He seemed to be leaning on her a bit.

"Rule number two. Disregard our current physical state. We are all exactly who we were before the spell hit. Our...condition is temporary. We'll get everybody back to normal in no time."

"OK. I- it's just m-m-my-" The poor guy was almost as red as his jacket.

"If I have Virgo bring us new clothes would that help?"

"Indubitably."

"Ok. I'll just-" She pulled her forehead away from Freed's to glare at their team mate. "Bickslow! Where the hell do you think you are going?"

"Uhh... Well, you see... There's this really hot guy and, ya know, he's super hetero, and I-"

"Are you trying to tell me you are sneaking out of here... For SEX!" Not that the faintest glimmer of a question hadn't crossed her mind, but...

"Ummm... No?" *nope, not at all, not just sex, once in a lifetime sex.

"Freed, be a dear and write us up a rune barrier to keep certain people from wandering off. We don't know if there is a time limit or a location clause in this spell." In order for him to do that she had to take her hands off of him. She was oddly saddened by that.

"Shit. I didn't think of that." *didn't think, not at all.

"As you wish, Miss Lucy." Freed was not even close to as fluid with his movements as he normally was.

"Bix, could Evergreen borrow your cloak until Virgo can get her something...more?"

"Gee, Ev, sorry."

"Yeah, you should be!" Lucy avoided looking in their direction. She had already seen enough to scar her for life. She pulled her keys out.

"Open, gate of the Southern Cross, Crux!" The floating spirit just stared at her wide eyed. "Grampa Crux, could you research gender changing spells for us? The artifact that set off the spell is over there if looking at it would help." He floated silently over to the pedestal before falling into his researching trance. "Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo!"

"Greetings Princess. How may I... serve... you... Princess?"

"Yes, Virgo, it's me. As you can see we are experiencing a bit of a crisis. Could you get us some clothes? Maybe something gender neutral, like sweats and T-shirts? And a screen to change behind if that is an option."

"Of course Prince. It would be my pleasure." Lucy could feel her eye twitching.

"And do not, under any condition, tell Leo." That is the last thing she needed.

"Yes Prince." If she kept that up Lucy really would punish her. Make her do planks with a sack of flour on her back or something. As soon as Virgo vanished on her errand she walked over to where Laxus was hiding in his coat. His hair was still doing that thing, at least the parts she could see were. Static she guessed, which explained his usual hair style.

"Laxus, I know you really don't want to talk right now, but I have a kind of important question."

"The fuck do you want, Blondie?"

"Was there a reason you touched it? The artifact I mean. You aren't usually that..." She was having trouble finding the right word.

"Stupid?"

"Well I wasn't going to say that, but since you did..." He finally popped his head out of his coat.

"It was stupid. It's just... It was singing, calling to me. I couldn't help it."

"Freed!"

"Yes, Miss Lucy?" At least she hadn't become Mr Lucy.

"Laxus said it was singing. There might be some sort of compulsion spell on that artifact. Be careful. You might want to even put a barrier around it so none of us touch it again. Who knows what could happen if we did."

"Understood." He seemed to relax some at that. Probably relieved that his esteemed leader wasn't turning into Natsu. "If we could clear the dust from the grooves that form the magic circle it might be easier to determine the exact nature of this spell."

"I'll call Scorpio after Virgo gets back. He might be able to help." And maybe Aries. A little sleepy wool might be good for some of them. "So. Laxus. You gunna hide in there forever?"

"I'm not hiding."

"Course you aren't. By the way... You make a bad ass bitch, Blondie." He zapped her. It wasn't much, but it did land her on her ass with a yelp. It was worth it. "Wow. That's... stimulating." Bickslow was laughing at her.

"You know, Cosplayer, you make a pretty hot guy." She glared. "I mean, I'd totally-" A purple rune appeared over his face, and while his mouth continued to move whatever pervy comment he was about to make couldn't be heard.

"Thanks, Freed."

"My pleasure, Miss Lucy."

"Prince, I have returned with the requested items."

"Me first!" Lucy totally supported Evergreen's claim. While she was changing Virgo also handed out whisk brooms. She had even brought enough for the babies to inhabit them and help.

Virgo had brought them all cozy pants and big, baggy sweaters. They matched their hair and guild marks. Lucy's sweater was her favorite pink, which she giggled at since the other four were in black and green. Freed was extremely green seeing as how his guildmark was the same color as his shirt.

She couldn't help but think to herself that Freed made a pretty woman. This led to her embarrassing herself when the thought led to absently humming the tune to a song on the topic while she worked. Of course the babies picked it up and in the spirit of fun she sang along. It was after they ran through the song several times that Bickslow's big mouth pointed out who must have inspired the tune.

"Cuz we all know the only pretty person in the room regardless of gender is the nerd." Freed hadn't blushed nearly as hard as she had.

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	4. Spirit

So, we start getting a little... kinky here. Still no lemons, but there are very adult conversations in this chapter. So I'm slapping an M label on it, just for tone.

This is the last prepared chapter I have at this time. Don't worry. This story is priority 1 until all the prompts are addressed.

Also. Some of you have noticed the... Exodus? Migration? Jump shipping? Whatever. Authors are leaving for Ao3. They have their reasons. I'm not leaving at this time, however I will be double posting, starting with whatever story I start next. I'm on the site, just haven't posted yet. I'll let you know when my first story goes up over there.

All Hail Hiro Mashima, creator of Fairy Tail. We write to honor his work.

XxXxXxXxX

Lucy peered through Freed's purple runes at the artifact that had turned her into a guy and Laxus into a whimpering ball of misery. From here it simply looked like a carved chunk of crystal. She didn't hear singing, nor did she have any inclination to touch it. It was skilled carving, but just a carving. A man and a woman, back to back, with their heads tipped back to rest on each other's shoulders. They were completely naked and carved with every detail present, but she was ignoring that.

"I'm not feeling much of a magical signature here. If the artifact cast this spell where did it get all the magic energy required?"

"I believe it may have been pulled from Laxus. There is a reference here to 'reaping power from the source to grant the wish'. Meaning the energy to cast the spell was taken from the person it was being cast on. The word wish is used several times. It is my belief that this chamber was designed not to curse people but as a gift to those who were unhappy with the gender they were born to."

"Wouldn't Laxus have noticed losing that much magic power?" Evergreen piped up from where she and Bix were sweeping dust from the stone floor. Lucy looked over to where Laxus was still hiding in his coat being practically useless. He really wasn't handling this very well.

"Hey Boss! How's your magic looking?"

"Fuck off, Bix." Lucy couldn't help but giggle.

"Let's assume that means he's running low. So Laxus was the energy behind the spell. The spell itself is carved into the floor. So... What's with the artifact?"

"Maybe it's just there to look sexy?"

"For real, Bix!"

"It's a lacrima!" Freed hustled over from the stones he had been studying. The look on his face said he had made a breakthrough. "There is a small compulsion spell set into it, along with a spell that works similarly to an SE plug! The spell worked on Laxus, because it seeks out the strongest magic power in the vicinity! It is ment to be a sub-audible spell that strongly encourages contact. Laxus's advanced dragon slayer hearing greatly increased the effect of the compulsion spell. The pedestal acts as a pressure switch, magic power storage, and sensor! Once it has enough magic to cast the spell on all the entities within the circle it activates! The spell isn't really that complex! Well it is, but it isn't! It is a straightforward gender changing spell!"

"OK... So the only question left is... Will it work on us again?"

"Yes!" Freed was bouncing a bit on the balls of his feet. Lucy probably wouldn't have noticed except... Boobs. They were bouncy. No wonder Gajeel called her Bunny. She did have a habit of bouncing when she got excited.

"So who touches it? Laxus probably doesn't have the power to do it again." Not to mention the inclination to touch the thing that already turned him into a chick.

"Perhaps a joint effort would be most advisable. That would lessen the magic drained from each individual." Freed drew his sword and took down his barrier. "We will have a very small window after the spell activates and before it knocks us unconscious to disconnect the artifact from the pedestal. Once disconnected it can no longer activate the spell."

"Wait!" Lucy pulled her keys out. "Open, gate of the golden ram, Aries!"

"I'm sorry! Pr-princess Lucy?" Aries blinked at her silently.

"Sorry if my appearance startled you, Aries. We are about to fix this mess. It's just that when we activate this spell it knocks us out. I was hoping you could cushion our fall for us. And this is to be kept a secret from Leo."

"I'm sorry. Yes. I can do that. I think. Wool bomb!" That was a little more than she had hoped for, but bit would do. "Goodbye Princess. I'm sorry."

"Are you ready now, Miss Lucy?"

"Ready. I'll pull if you guys push. There is no telling how firmly it is attached." The four of them took deep breaths and reached for the statue. The drain on her magic was not nearly as severe as she had expected. When the runes started to light up Lucy pulled the accursed statue off its pedestal and clutched it tight. Turns out it was just sitting there and the others didn't need to push at all.

XxXxXxXxX

When the team went to pay Lucy's rent upon their arrival back in Magnolia it was the first time Lucy had been to her apartment since before her last mission with Team Natsu. The condition it was in was, quite frankly, atrocious and horrifying. Before Lucy could even say a word Freed had his rapier out and was casting runes around the entire building. A smooth-talking Bickslow had managed to keep Lucy's lease intact, though Lucy wasn't all that sure she wanted to stay in this particular apartment anymore.

She was so fed up with Team Natsu's behavior she was ready to move to another town entirely to escape their lack of respect for her person. She had no plans to allow them back into her dwelling place, no matter where it was, any time soon. She still loved them, she was just done with them abusing her good graces. She deserved better and the Thunder Legion had shown her that.

She had planned to talk to Team Natsu once she got back to the guild, but after seeing what they had done to her apartment while she was gone... Let's just say everyone that wasn't the Thunder Legion was glad that Team Natsu had taken a mission. The guild might have had to rebuild again if Lucy had been able to express her wrath. Especially since her present team was just as pissed as she was.

They had spent the previous day training as a group. Despite being the only holder mage on the team Lucy hadn't been treated as a cripple during training. In fact Laxus had put her through some hand to hand combat exercises and Bix had insisted she run obstacle courses with him, or behind him as it were. Meditation was a group activity, which Lucy had never experienced before. The Thunder Legion believed that while they each had their own strengths they should help shore up each other's weaknesses as well.

"What makes a mission S-class?" She and Ever were currently at the S-class board. It was Ever's turn to choose the team's mission jobs. Lucy was there mostly just to observe. Evergreen would choose two or three and then the team would vote on which one to go on. "I mean, the only one I went on was super vague on the job flier. Aside from saying the island was cursed it didn't tell us anything about how strong the enemy was or anything like that."

"Potential risk. A lot of the time we have little to no info on the enemy, like with that Galuna job. There wasn't even an enemy there as far as the poster knew, right? You found Lyon almost by accident."

"Exactly. The leader of the local population was convinced the moon needed destroyed because it was turning them into monsters." Evergreen snickered at her.

"Laxus told us about that job. The reason it was S-class was because the curse affected a whole island and there was no information on the caster. That's a lot of power without knowing what it is doing or other potential complications. Or even if the curse would affect the wizards who took the job. That's why it was S-class. It had the huge chance of getting really complicated really fast."

"Which it did."

"A dark guild is considered an S-class job unless there is evidence that they are really puney. So technically you have done three S-class jobs. Galuna, the Eisenwald incident, and that guild you took out at Love & Lucky. At least that would have been S-class if you had been sent after the core of the guild. Four actually if you count the Nirvana incident. I'm not counting any of your kidnapping incidents."

"Gee thanks. So what are we looking for?"

"Well first we just scan the board and look at the rewards. If there are any with a much smaller reward we like to look at those first. We used to ignore them, but... well... Change of heart, ya know. Often those are from people that really need help, but can't afford it. Ignore them and the person who posted it won't be around very long for someone else to help them."

Lucy glances at the table the guys were sitting at and smiled. She was learning that under their proud, snobby, pervy, grouchy fronts the Thunder Legion was super sweet. Like pineapples. Why they hid that she wasn't exactly sure.

"Another thing to consider is if an item of some type is included in the reward." Like Sagittarius's key. That had been the reason she went on the Galuna job. "Sometimes it's something the team wants, like books for Freed. Sometimes it's something valuable, or useful. Again, nothing like that today. When it's my turn I like to choose jobs that take us somewhere exciting, like Crocus or Rosegarden. If a job is close to or in Bosco we will take it for Bix. He used to have to stay on this side of the border, because of their Seith ban, but Arman and Farron finally got that lifted last year. So now-"

"Hold! Stop! What? Arman and Farron, as in Arman Pradesh the Boscan ambassador? You guys are on a first name basis with Arman Pradesh?" Lucy was about beside herself at the idea. Arman Pradesh was her idol. The man was everything her own father wasn't.

"Umm... Did we not..." Evergreen stared at her for a long minute before her face slowly morphed into an ornery grin. "Hey, Bix!"

"What?" *what, what, what do you want.

"I think Lucy has a crush on your dad!" The world grew fuzzy and started to spin. Her guild mate and temporary teammate was related to not only her idol, but the guildmaster of the largest guild in Bosco who was one of their Wizard Saints. Bosco took their Wizard Saints a whole lot more seriously than Fiore did, so that was a big deal.

"...ucy... iss Lucy!" Someone was shaking her. She blinked a couple times to focus and found Freed with his hands on her shoulders looking at her with a great deal of concern. "Miss Lucy, are you ok?"

"Umm... Yeah. I just... I need to sit down." She knew she was moving like a wooden puppet as she walked over and sat at the team table. Between her silence and the wide-eyed way she was staring at Bickslow the others were becoming more than a little concerned for her wellbeing. So she forced her mouth to emmit words. "You know my dad tried to get me to marry your brother?" Bix grinned and tipped his head to the side.

"Which one?" *yeah which one, who, tell us.

"Farron. But I don't think he would have been particular. Any of the four of you would have satisfied him. Even you."

"Even me?" Bix placed a hand over his heart. "You wound me, Cosplayer. Wait... Four? They hadn't found Zen yet and Cris is younger than you. At least he was." *not anymore, stupid little brothers all got big.

"Yes Four. Though I never knew your name. You were always refered to as 'the one who is traveling'. Kaleb was a practicing guild mage, and therefore less favored as a match. Farron and your father were the preferred potential husbands."

"My dad is more than twice your age!" *terrible, how, no way. When she was seized with a fit of hysterical giggles Freed took it upon himself to respond to Bickslow's outrage in her place.

"In high society it is seen as an honor to be given to an older man who has wealth and power. Second and even third wives are most often in their teens. Your father would indubitably have been the preferred match over your brother." Lucy managed to get a handle on her giggles and leaned on the table so she wouldn't fall over.

"Yep. My father would have cut off his own leg if it ment your dad would marry me and I would give you a little brother." The looks on Bix, Laxus, and Evergreen's faces was hilarious. Hopefully none of them would actually throw up. Bosco was a sexually free country, but that freedom was reflected in their abhorance of arranged marriages. It wasn't done. And to force an unwilling female into a relationship was almost a sure death sentence. "The man he was trying to engage me to when I ran away was more than three times my age. The man who I was supposed to marry after the Phantom war was also older than your father." Laxus started to look guilty and she leaned over the table to flick his forehead.

"What the fuck, Blondie!"

"None of that. It was a long time ago. You are enough of an ass now without making yourself a fatter ass by lugging around your past assness." Bickslow cracked up.

"Past assness! That's hilariously!" *Laxus has a fat ass, Laxus has a fat ass, Laxus has a fat ass. Laxus zapped them both. Bix a little more than her judging by the way he was left twitching. His little smirk said he got the point though.

XxXxXxXxX

Evergreen had a date with Elfman that night, so Lucy was left to her own devices. At least she would have been if Bix hadn't kidnapped her for a slapstick comody marathon at his house. He bribed her with meeting his family. Also it sounded fun.

"Good. Now just mix it till the chocolate is on all the popcorn. I'll see if dad is busy." *daddy's daddy, grampa, busy busy.

"You aren't really calling him are you?" Bickslow vanished into the living room.

"Course I am. He knows all my team mates. It's only fair." *so fair, friends all know, knows the team. She didn't get the chance to respond since apparently Bickslow's dad was very not busy and answered instantly.

"Bickslow? Bickslow Altiene Pradesh I haven't heard from you in over two weeks. You neglectful child." Lucy could hear the teasing and love in his voice.

"I was on a mission dad. Chill." *do the chill, busy, so busy.

"Bickslow Altiene Pradesh!" She wasn't going to let her new knowledge of his middle name go unused. "Don't you lie to your father! We were only on a mission for two days and you were in the guildhall at the whole week before that and then some!"

"Thank you young lady."

"I hate you, Cosplayer." *traitor, betrayer. Lucy couldn't see Bix or his lacrima com, but she could hear both men's smiles in their voices.

"You're welcome, Ambassador Pradesh!"

"Ambassador? Good heavens. Why is there a woman with manners in your house son, and why are you not introducing us?" Lucy started to giggle, but something about the second part of question disturbed her.

"Dad. Don't be Mira. It's creepy." *creepy, not like that, please don't. Oh. That's why it disturbed her. Bickslow practically danced back into the kitchen and stole a particularly chocolatey piece of popcorn before turning the lacrima toward her. "Cosplayer, dad. Dad, this is Lucy Heartfilia. She's a temporary Thunder Legion member because her team is a bunch of overpowered toddlers." *kaboom, hairless zombie, sexy zombie.

"It is very nice to meet you, Ambassador."

"Just Arman, please. And it is very nice to meet you too, Miss Heartfilia." Lucy couldn't contain her grin.

"Just Lucy. The Heartfilia only goes on official paperwork since I left home."

"Some of which hit your desk, dad. Cosplayer's father wanted her to pop out Pradesh babies way back before Laxus lived with you guys." Lucy flushed at Bickslow's highly personal comment, but said nothing. "She's our celestial spirit wizard. I've told you about her." *Lucy Kick, bad ass babe, bikini babes, so nice.

"Ah, Layla's girl."

"You knew my mother?!"

"Say what?" *what, what, say huh.

"I did. She was a close friend of my wife when they were younger."

"Hey! How come you never told me that?" *how come, yeah daddy's daddy, why a secret.

"Because it wasn't any of your business at the time, Bickslow. And hello babies. I'm sorry I didn't greet you before."

*hi, wazzup, hugs and kisses, love daddy's daddy, hello.

"Welp. Popcorn is done and we have slapstick waiting. We are heading out on an S-class mission in the morning, but I'll call you when we get back." *when we get back, so much fun.

"Don't forget."

"Yeah, yeah. I won't." *won't forget, nope, we so will.

"And I'll make sure of it, Arman. I promise."

"I happen to know that is a promise I can trust. You kids be careful and take care of eachother. Give my love to the others. And come visit us sometime, Lucy."

"We will and I'll try!"

"Love you dad. See ya later." *bye, bye daddy's daddy, love you. Lucy smiled as the lacrima dimmed.

"I like your dad even more now."

"My dad is a saint. I mean, he's human, but he's a saint. Kinda like you." *good people, so shiney, pretty souls.

"I'm not a saint, Bix."

"Yes you are. A sexy, cosplaying, dominatrix type saint." *sexy saint, scary Lucy, so nice. She glared at him as they settled into his insanely comfortable couch.

"That doesn't even make sense." It did remind her of some things though. "Can I ask you a question? Like a-a sex question? Kinda. I think. Like a knowledge sex question, not a-"

"Chill, Cosplayer. I get the idea. And yes. You don't have to feel uncomfortable about it either. I'm Boscan. Ask away." *ask, ask, it's OK.

"It's... It's about Virgo. What you and Freed said about her. That she wasn't asking me to hurt her. Thathatt wasn't abuse. But... Why does she want me to punish her? Why does she think we should have that kind of relationship? That's just... Wrong. Right? I mean I'm not some twisted, perverted-"

"Stop, right there. Just because something is different doesn't make it twisted or wrong. You follow me?" *not wrong, just different. She nodded. "And BDSM isn't always about sex. It's... A way to relax, like a state of mind. Most people who enjoy that kind of thing are what you would see as perfectly normal. Not that Virgo is normal, no offense." *crazy maid, special in the head, love her anyway.

"Wait. Rabbit trail question. What does BDSM actually stand for?" She was all sorts of odd colors right now, she just knew it. But this was important to her spirit and she had finally found someone who might be able to give her the answers she needed.

"Bondage and discipline. Domination and submission. Sadism and masochism."

"See that still sounds like a bad thing." Her mind was supplying her with pictures of people being tied down and stabbed by cackling maniacs. There were whips and blood and screams and she wasn't seeing how that was a good thing at all.

"It isn't. It's all about trust and balance." *trust, only safe, lots of talk.

"How could you trust someone who hurt you?"

"Pleasure in pain is a hard thing to explain to someone who doesn't enjoy it. It's... A release. Like... Popping your back. The actual popping hurts, but it feels good. The trust concept is easier to explain. A bottom, or sub, someone like Virgo who craves attention, feels comforted and safe and free when they are being cared for by someone. It is the job of the top, or Dom, to take care of their partner. To guide them and supply what they need, and they feel pleasure in doing so." *so exciting, let it go let it go, shut up Pipi.

"Like... Like taking care of a little kid or a pet?"

"Pet is actually a term that is used, so is little or little girl. It's... I'm not very good at explaining this. Freed would probably do a way better job. You should ask him." *totally, ask the nerd, let him tell you, should be fun. Lucy about choked.

"F-Freed? Why would I talk to Freed about... Sex? Or not sex. Or... This." There was an odd smugness in Bickslow's smile.

"Well for one thing I guarantee he has a book about it." *so many books, books on everything, likes to answer questions, Miss Lucy.

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	5. Vague

If you don't like it don't read it.

Therashae is on Ao3 now. I posted my Unholy Trinity there. It was so... Graphic that I'm not going to put it over here. Just as a troll and rule police precaution.

Hiro Mashima still owns Fairy Tail guys. Duh.

XxXxXxXxX

"Knock knock, babies! Let's blow the house down!" *knock knock, knock knock, who is it, it's Fairy Tail.

"We're under attack!"

"Tear em apart! Nobody messes with Hangman's Spirit and lives!"

"They wanna play tag! Let's play babies!" *play, play, tag, let's play.

XxXxXxXxX

"Fairy machine gun! Leprechaun!"

"Dome shield of accursed souls!"

"Gate of the maiden! Virgo! Tunnel underneath him and drag him out kicking and screaming!"

"Consider it done, Princess."

XxXxXxXxX

"Dark Ecriture. Pain!"

"Ha! Pain spells don't work on a chick with no nerves greenie!"

"Just because you're a crazy bitch that doesn't feel pain doesn't mean you don't fucking have nerves! In fact, let's light em up. Let's see you do jack shit with my lightning running through your body! Lock her up Freed. We're hunting the big meat."

"Yes, Laxus."

XxXxXxXxX

"Shit, shit, shit! Somebody with wings better catch me because I can't fucking fly!"

"I gotchya, Cosplayer."

"Thanks, Bix. I didn't wanna be a pancake today."

"You OK, Blondie?"

"All good! What about the guy that catapulted me?"

"He is quite incapacitated at this point, Miss Lucy."

"Incapacitated he says. After what Freed did to him he'll be lucky if he doesn't have to wear a bib and diapers for the rest of his life."

"Wow, Ever, that's... Gross. I really dislike freefalling. Maybe I should try to find a spirit with some type of flight ability."

"The fact that that ability would greatly benefit you is indubitable."

XxXxXxXxX

"I need a bath." Lucy was tired, filthy, and feeling extremely satisfied after a job well done. She had finished her first official recorded S-class job. She hadn't even been injured. Though there had been a couple close calls, not only for her, but for her teammates.

"We need more than a bath. We need a long spa day, and a massage."

"Exactly! You are so speaking my language, Ever. And with the reward from this job I can actually afford to do that!"

"It won't be a Boscan bath, but that does sound good." *good stuff, relaxing, strong fingers.

"I agree. A day of rest and pampering sounds delightful."

"I could go for a hot tub right now, but there won't be any...pampering." Laxus spit the word out like sour milk.

"In that case I suggest we locate adequate lodging for the evening, wash the present filth from our persons, partake of a light meal, and enjoy the local hot springs as a group. Those of us with more refined taste can then enjoy an evening of pampering, while Laxus drinks himself into a stupor." Lucy giggled at the look Laxus gave Freed.

"For the record I don't get stupified no matter how much I drink. And while you refined people get pampered I will be finding myself some company for the night. Losers."

"He means he's gunna find some babe to bang cross-eyed." *cross-eyed babe, sexy company. Evergreen's fan slapped Bickslow's arm, though with insufficient force to get a response from him. "And what makes you think I'll have a cold bed tonight, Boss? I'm just hoping to find a masseuse with strong hands to drag me back to his place tonight and g-"

"Stop! Please, for the love of the stars, Bix can we please not hear more of this?"

"If you would please consider Miss Lucy's request. Evergreen and I would also appreciate it."

"Oh, come on man. It's not like you w-"

"Consider what you are about to say very carefully, Bickslow Pradesh." There was a very clear threat in Freed's voice. Whatever he was threatening must have been extremely unpleasant because for once Bix and his babies kept silent.

"Umm..." Lucy cast about for a way to ease the tension. "So where should we meet to eat at?"

"Oh!" Ever waved her fan in the air. "I vote Boscan food! There's that one place in town we haven't been to in ages. What's it called..."

"Grass Tea. You and your rabbit food. Fine. They have real food there too so I guess it's OK."

"Yay! Lucy, you wanna room with me tonight?"

"Sure! I'd feel safer that way then rooming alone."

"Fuck. You guys are going to have to take turns showering and take for-fucking-ever."

"Stars sake, Laxus. Be happy about something. It's good for your heart."

"Don't have one." She tried to shove him. It didn't work because the man was a walking brick wall.

XxXxXxXxX

"So, I have a question." Lucy was up to her chin in steaming water and loving it. "Was this dark guild kinda lame, or was it just me?"

"It was pretty much a run of the mill dark guild, Cosplayer. Wasn't one of the big fish, but it sure wasn't a guppy."

"Lucy, you have had extraordinary amounts of bad luck when it comes to enemies. Lyon on Galuna, Gajeel and the Phantom thing, Death's Head Caucus, the Oracion Seis not once but twice, Grimoire Heart, the king's bloodhounds, us. I mean you have faced more then your share of those big fish Bix mentioned. Most people don't ever face one wizard of that caliber."

"I never thought of it that way."

"Your inexplicable bad luck in opponents is probably a large part of why you underestimate yourself, Miss Lucy. You quite outclass most common wizards."

"You really think so? I mean, Team Natsu has to rescue me so often-"

"Shut the fuck up, Blondie. Half the reason they have to rescue you so much is because they went off halfcocked and blew shit up before they should have. You're fine. We wouldn't have brought you along on an S-class mission if you weren't. It would have been stupid and you would have likely gotten yourself or one of us or both killed."

Lucy smiled as she sunk just a little further into the hot water. Laxus wasn't a talker, so to hear him make a speach like that about her ment a lot. They all ment it. They trusted her to have their backs in a fight. No-one had tried to get her to sit the fight out, or run, or told her they would keep her safe. When she was with Laxus and the Thunder Legion she was a strong, capable wizard.

"I'm gunna head out, find myself some good beer and a decent bar stool. Train leaves at 10 tomorrow. If I have to come find any of you shit heads you are getting thrown onto that death trap already half dead." Lucy had a feeling that threat was ment primarily for Bickslow, but she was absolutely not going to be late. Just because the thunder god liked her didn't mean he wouldn't electrocute her

"Try not to let anyone goad you into a fight, Laxus." Laxus waved aside Freed's concern as he walked away. Lucy raised an eyebrow at the warning. "Yes, it has been known to happen. It is less frequent in recent years, but Laxus does have a dragon slayer's temper and competitive spirit."

"Remember that one time and that guy? The one with the unicorn tattooed on his ass?" *unicorn, rainbows, right on his ass, so asked for it.

"Mavis! I wish I didn't." Lucy grinned. The craziest stuff came out of these people's mouths. She loved it.

XxXxXxXxX

"We're back!" Laxus snorted behind her as she threw open the guildhall doors and shouted out her greeting.

"Lucy!"

"Hey guys! Welcome back!"

"How was the job?"

"Laxus! Come drink with me! These pansies can't keep up!" Cana didn't have to beg very hard to get Laxus to join her.

"Lu! You'll never guess what I brought back from my last mission!" A book. She could already guess. Levy only got that excited about books, and on rare, drunken occasions Gajeel. "You too Freed. Come see!" The shock on Freed's face as they were drug across the guildhall by the tiny blunette was giggle-worthy.

"Take it easy, Levy. We aren't going anywhere." Knowing there was no getting away from Levy once she got her claws into you Lucy turned and beckoned the rest of the team to follow them. "Hey, Mira! Can we have our drinks downstairs today?"

"Sure thing, Lucy!"

"OK! So we were on this translation mission, in this old temple, and the crazy, useless old man we were working for said he had no use for musty old scrolls that would just rot away," Freed's outraged gasp told Lucy just what he thought of that notion. "And if I could translate the carvings on the walls I could have them in lieu of my part of the reward, so look! Look what I got!"

Scrolls. Levy got scrolls. Old, musty, probably priceless scrolls. Not that Lucy wasn't almost as thrilled as Levy was, but...

"Levy, why are they in the guildhall? They could be destroyed!" Levy blanched. "We have to take them down into the library!"

"Actually I could set up a rune barrier and-"

"Oh, no you don't!" Freed and Lucy were forcibly separated from Levy by an irate Evergreen. "Bix! Help Levy take those to the library. These two just got back and I refuse to let them work again for at least twelve hours." Bickslow and his babies laughed as they helped Levy pick up the scrolls. "Sit! Both of you!"

"Ever, we just took a spa day."

"Doesn't matter!"

"Here you go guys!" Mira popped up almost magically to hand out drinks. "Strawberry milkshake for Lucy, iced mint tea for Evergreen, hot earl grey for Freed, and... Where is Bickslow?"

"Helping Levy move her scrolls so they don't get destroyed."

"Oh. Well, in that case. Here's his triple berry smoothie." Mira wondered off mumbling about blue-haired babies.

"Should we warn them about that?"

"Perhaps. We should defiantly inform Gajeel so he does not feel that Bickslow is encroaching upon his territory." Lucy had the distinct impression that Freed made that suggestion out of consideration for Gajeel as opposed to concern for Bickslow.

"Oh, I don't know. It might be fun to see what happens if we just let them figure it out for themselves." Lucy groaned aloud. That would be fun, but Evergreen's plan would not be nice at all.

"Come on guys. You really wanna sacrifice our friends to the wrath of a territorial dragon slayer for a laugh?" She was met with silence and serious faces. She glared at them and slurped at her milkshake.

"Actually such an incident might force Gajeel into clarifying his vague claim on Levy." She arched a brow at Freed and waited. "As far as I am aware he has not declared her as either kin or his mate. I can not imagine this is fair to Levy. We all know how she feels about him." Lucy blinked at Freed and felt a grin slowly spreading over her face.

"Freed, you diabolical angel." He blushed. She didn't think she had done anything to cause such a reaction, but she took note for future reference.

"Why the hell are you giving pet names to the nerd."

"Hey, Bix! Levy." Lucy tried to look innocent and was sure she pulled it off a bit to well considering the sudden suspicion on her friends faces. "Have a seat."

"What did you do, Lu?"

"I didn't do anything. I'm totally innocent."

"Nobody is buying that, Cosplayer."

"Ever, Freed, back me up here."

"Lucy's just been sitting here." Evergreen had a bit of a smirk going, but Freed kept a straight face when he answered. Of course bit of those expressions were normal for them.

"Miss Lucy is indeed innocent of initiating anything malicious toward either of you." Levy relaxed. Bickslow, knowing Freed a whole lot better than the smaller blunette, still looked suspicious. Lucy was getting pretty good at reading the tall man, even when he wore that visor like he was today.

XxXxXxXxX

Three days later Gajeel returned to the guild to find Levy and Bickslow locked in the supply room together against their will. Bix had escaped relatively unscathed due to the team's assistance. An extremely indignant Levy had been tossed over Gajeel's shoulder and carried out the door. Freed's plan to force a confession out of the iron slayer must have worked because they had been locked in his house for two days now.

Team Natsu still wasn't back from their mission. That is, they had come back while she was not present and had been sent back out. Gramps said he had sent them on a particularly long and tedious mission when they returned to the guild the day after she got back to town. That was to both give Lucy and the guild time to calm down, and to give Team Natsu time to think about why Lucy shouldn't have needed to calm down in their first place.

Lucy had spent the entirety of the past week alternately trying to forget that Bix had told her to talk to Freed of all people about her Virgo issue, and trying to work up the courage to actually ask him. Everybody else happened to be occupied today and the two of them were in the guild library looking through some recently donated books on various magical topics. Lucy had gotten fed up with her own wishy-washy-ness and decided she should just go ahead and ask. What's the worst that could happen? Freed could blush and tell her Bickslow was joking? She liked it when Freed blushed.

"F-freed?" His clear teal eyes immediately met hers and she decided beating around the bush wouldn't help her nerves. "Bix said to ask you about Virgo. He said you might have some books or something to help me understand her." Freed did not blush. In fact his eyes seemed to almost glow with how intenseltly he was looking at her. His voice was very soft when he began speaking.

"I do indeed. Though I do not imagine most are the type you are thinking of." What did that even mean? Freed began returning the book he was reading to its assigned place. "Would you like to walk with me to my house? I can make you some sweet berry tea. I believed you would enjoy the taste. It would be easier for us to talk there."

Freed's house was not far from the guild. They walked in slightly uncomfortable silence. Lucy's unease with the topic they were about to discuss was the only reason it was uncomfortable at all. She thought about attempting to break the silence several times, but realized that would only make things worse.

"Oh!" Lucy couldn't help but gasp when Freed led her through an iron gate and towards a lovely Victorian style house. It was painted a yellow so pale as to almost be white and trimmed in an almost equally pale blue. "Freed, it's beautiful."

"Thank you, Miss Lucy. I'm very glad you like it. I admit my home is a source of pride for me."

"Oh?" She wanted to ask more questions, but felt like it would be rude.

"I designed and built it. Laxus, Bickslow, and Evergreen assisted me. I feel as though this house is the first thing to really be mine. Before everything was... Everything before Fairy Tail came about because of my family's money or influence. This was just me. My success. My choices."

She knew how that felt. That was a stupid thing to say because he knew that, so she just gave his for arm a light squeeze and smiled at him. Trying to express that she was also proud of him. Freed had managed to walk away from that life and become so much stronger on his own. It greatly amused her that the man blushed and ducked inside his house as soon as he could get the door unlocked.

"Please make yourself at home while I preparje the tea." She was tempted to offer to help, but knew Freed would consider it improper. He was hosting and she would let him. So Lucy took the opportunity to grouse the impressive bookshelves that lined his living room.

Magical theory, lost magics and magical legends, the basics of any type of magic she could think of. Each of his teammates had their own shelf. She was surprised to find that she had one as well. Strategy, psychology, laws of Fiore and the neighboring countries. Of course there was plenty of reference material on runes of different origins and their applications.

There were an so two full shelves of fiction. Not just any fiction either. Unless her eyes were lying to her this was romance, erotica romance at that. She rubbed her eyes and blinked. Still there. She even recognized a few titles from the collections she and her girlfriends had. Capturing the Duchess was on Levy's bookshelf. A Sword and a Heart practically lived on Erza's nightstand. She had seen Juvia reading Midnight Mist. And Lucy knew exactly what was in Taming a Beast because she had read it herself about eight times.

"Find anything interestingly?" She jumped a bit.

"You... You read these?" Mavis, that was a stupid question. He set their tea on the coffee table before he approached the shelf.

"I do. In fact..." He ran his elegant fingers over the books and pulled several off the shelf. "I believe these will help you understand the way your spirit feels."

"These books have... Umm..."

"They have some of the elements you are curious about in them. You are welcome to take them home." He settled himself into his chair and watched her over his teacup. She sat down, but couldn't keep herself from fidgeting.

"But... It's fiction. It's not really like that. I just.. I font understand how a person can enjoy letting someone... Do those things to them."

"I see. Miss Lucy, what you strive for in life is freedom, independence, the ability to be your own master. Allowing another to dominate you is not something that would bring you pleasure. Am I correct?"

"Well, yeah! I left home because I didn't want to be some bodies pretty little doll and brood mare."

"And therein lies your difficulty in understanding Virgo." She waited. Surely he could help her understand instead of simply telling her why she didn't get it.

"Laxus says I think to much. Bickslow says the same thing, but as he rarely thinks at all his opinion holds little weight in this instance. It takes a great deal to distract me enough to cease formulating plans and calculating variables. Trying to come up with every possible outcome of every possible decision or action. I have difficulty making decisions at times for that reason. I... Overthink everything." She had seen that happen. Seen him lock up instead of taking action. In fact he tended to mumble to himself in times like that, and she enjoyed listening to him do so as long as it wasn't a crisis moment.

"It is common knowledge, but few people consider the fact that I house a demon within me." She felt lost, but knew that Freed had a point in talking about his magic. "I fight it constantly. I can feel it trying to scratch it's way out of me. Rune magic was something I chose in an attempt to prevent the demon from running wild. I create rules to maintain control over myself and my environment."

"The constant fighting within myself and the mental struggle to maintain control is... Exhausting." He slumped a bit in his chair, as if admitting it sapped his energy. "Handing control to someone else is incredibly relaxing. Having someone I trust make the decisions and take the responsibility from me means I don't have to fight or struggle. I can just let myself feel. Surrendering my will makes me feel free."

Lucy struggled to keep her jaw from dropping. What Freed was saying was painting a lot of things in a whole new light. Little things he had said and done suddenly seemed... Not so little. She wasn't sure how to deal with it.

She took the books home and read them. Three of the five had ...sexually aggressive females. Somehow no matter how the male protagonist in the story was described Lucy kept immagining him with green hair and teal eyes. She hadn't decided what to think about that.

The other two seemed to be more Virgo's speed. She had decided to go ahead and face all her questions head on and called Virgo out and read them out loud with her. She fainted, or at least the celestial spirit equivalent, which was dissapearing when they read a part that she found particularly... Stimulating.

Over the next couple weeks Lucy worked out a new, punishment related, subclause to add to Virgo's contract. She still didn't completely understand, but she did understand that this really was something Virgo wanted from her. There were rules. Virgo was not allowed to ask for punishment unless Lucy offered. And Lucy drew the line firmly at bringing actual pain to her friend. A flick on the forehead was one thing, but Lucy couldn't bring herself to actually hurt Virgo.

When she wasn't with Virgo she was with the team. Freed seemed to be unaffected by the conversation they had at his house. For some reason that bothered her. She focused that anxious energy into a game of sorts. She watched, she waited, and when the opportunity presented itself she would strike. Quickly, precisely. And then she would be gone just as fast. Retreating to watch the results of her actions.

"Food is feul. Dessert is a foolish and unnecessary tradition that negatively impacts a body's efficiency, as it is nutritionaly imbalanced."

"Not everything has to be useful, Freed! Cut loose a little!" *cut loose, have some cake, live a little.

Lucy got up and went down to the bar. A few words to Kinana got her a bowl of sweetened cream whipped into soft peaks and a thinly sliced peach. Seeing as how they were still bickering when she got back upstairs she shoved the back of Bickslow's head just hard enough for his visor to contact the table, resulting in a clang and a curse from him. She sat her pretty little ass right on said table in front of Freed. She purposely let her legs lean against his arm.

"M-miss Lucy?"

"Close your eyes." He was slow to do so until she raised a single eyebrow. "Keep them closed. Open your mouth."

"But-" She popped open the top button of his coat, and when he gasped, swipped her finger through the cream and placed it between his open lips.

"Taste. Savor every little bit on your tongue." Her breath caught in her throat as she watched him suck the cream off her finger. "It's sweet and light. Tastes a little bit like sunshine. The cream at least. I'm not sure about me." She saw him shiver a bit before she pulled her finger back. "Again. Open."

When he started to shake his head she popped open another button. His body jerked, but he opened his mouth a bit. She was tempted to kiss him. He was just so incredibly kissable in that moment and the way his mouth had felt around her finger... Instead she took a slice of peach, scooped some cream onto it and placed it on his tongue, closing his mouth with a light touch under his chin.

"Creamy and juicy. Peaches are a happy fruit. Like summertime." She folded down his lapel where she had unbuttoned his coat, and smoothed it down. "Relax today Freed. Enjoy your dessert. It's good for you. Lots of Vitamin C and A. You can open your eyes now."

Then she slid off the table and sat herself in the corner to read a book. At least that's what she pretended to do. The reality was she was watching Freed slowly eat his peaches, each slice loaded with cream and every bite savored.

"Damn, Cosplayer."

"Go lick a frozen flagpole, Bix."

"Even if Gray agreed I doubt Juvia would let me survive. Might be worth it though." *worth it, tasty popsicle, Natsu says, shit up stupid. She rolled her eyes and Bickslow and his babies. They were such pervs. The funny thing was that little Pipi was the one who said the worst things and she didn't even mean it that way.

Lucy was exceedingly pleased to note that Freed left the top buttons of his jacket open for the rest of the day. Whenever Bix teased him he would reach up and touch the empty buttonholes and relax into his seat without rising to the seith mage's taunts. Evergreen's house, which she had all but moved into completely, had a constant supply of fresh peaches on the counter and cream in the fridge for a long while after that also.

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	6. Thump

Love you guys so much!

Hiro Mashima created the characters we write into our stories. I created... Well, I've got kids so I guess I created them.

XxXxXxXxX

"Mission time!" *mission, mission, fun.

"Whatchya got, Bix?" Lucy watched curiously as Bickslow handed Laxus the single mission flier he had brought over. They hadn't been planning a mission, so something must have caught his eye. Laxus, being Laxus, said nothing, just grunted and handed the paper to Freed.

"I see. Agreed." He hadn't even thought about it. That had her setting her book down and trying to read the mission flier as it was handed off to Evergreen. There was a sketch of what looked like a house on it and S-class written in bold letters at the top.

"Creepy... I hate going on these, but OK. Most of the time it isn't really what it says it is anyway and the reward is worth it. At least it had better be." For some reason she glared at Lucy before handing her the mission.

"Exorcist Required!" She was sure she was looking like a fish right now. "Historical site has become the haunt of a p-p-poltergeist? Evil spirit must be removed immediately without damage to building. Speak to Jason Malone for more details. 125 Master Circle, Arbordale. Reward... Three million jewel or Two million jewel and two silver celestial keys!"

She stared sightlessly at the paper in her hands. The big thing in her mind was the fact that there were, not one, but two silver keys, and the client was valuing them at five hundred thousand jewel a peice. No matter how creepy or scary the mission she would do it for new keys. That would be asking her teammates to give up a million jewel though.

"That's... They aren't... A million jewel for two keys. That's asking you guys to give up a hundred thousand jewel each."

"Two, Blondie."

"What?"

"Two hundred thousand. You get your cut and the keys, and no trying to buck that."

"But-"

"No bucking."

"Bu-" He zapped her.

"We don't mind, Lucy. Besides that's still four hundred thousand for each of us. It's what we always do. This way we don't have to fight over what portion of the reward something is worth."

"The monetary value of an item is dependant upon the value placed on that item. An antique ritual artifact from the eastern islands would be considered extremely valuable to Laxus, but hold little value to Bickslow. Likewise we are all aware that you would consider no price to great in regards to celestial keys, however they would be mere trinkets to us as we do not possess the ability to use them to call the spirits they are linked to."

"You collects antiques?" Lucy stared curiously at the glaring lightning slayer, who simply glared back at her.

"Only those specific to that region. The culture of the eastern islands has always seemed to fascinate him."

"Shut up, Freed." Both girls giggled and the boys grinned, or in Freed's case smirked just a bit.

"So..." Lucy looked back at the mission flier. "Just how dangerous is a poltergeist?"

"Really dangerous, Cosplayer, but missions like this are rarely what they say they are. The chances of it being a real poltergeist are, like... really slim."

"Nice." Considering her luck it would turn out to be a real poltergeist, or even something worst. She was going though. For the keys. "All right! Let's do it!"

XxXxXxXxX

"It doesn't look haunted." It was just a house. Big enough to be impressive and small enough to still be considered super cute. At least that's what Lucy thought. "Or cursed. Or even creepy for that matter." Bickslow pulled his visor off and gave a thoughtful hum. Lucy found that scary, because, let's face it, Freed was right when he said Bix rarely thought. Not that he was stupid or anything, because he was actually bright enough to keep up with Freed when he bothered. He just rarely bothered.

"Well?" Laxus seemed tense as well. That couldn't be good.

"All I see is a house... So far." The tall blunette started forward and the rest of them reluctantly followed. "Buddy up guys. Everybody stays with a baby. Just in case."

The babies split up and hovered by one of the... Alive team members. Grouchy Papa was with Laxus, Popo the Bossy was with Freed, Precious Pipi sat herself on Lucy's shoulder, Big Sister Pupu went with Evergreen, and Pepe the King of Sarcasm stayed with Bickslow. Lucy had to bite her cheek to keep from making comments that would end up getting her or Bix zapped. The personalities of the team just meshed so well with the babies who were with them. Laxus and Papa were just going to wander around and glare and grunt at stuff.

The house was silent and empty, furnished as though it was being lived in, but empty. Since the possibility of their really being a poltergeist was low their real mission at this point was to figure out what was really wrong with the house. Lucy was sure she wasn't the only one hoping that age was just giving it extra personality by way of creaking floorboards and drafts, maybe critters in the attic.

She and Freed were looking over the parlor when the oddness started. The piano started playing itself, and it was no player piano. Lucy's hands went to her keys and she waited. The music was beautiful, but she very much wanted it to stop.

"Uh oh. Sadness. Waiting. Holding on."

"Daddy come. Daddy help. Make it right."

"If he could hurry that would be great." The music changed. Somehow it wasn't pretty anymore.

"Miss Lucy, perhaps we should retreat until Bickslow is available."

"I like that plan." They didn't get to enact that plan however. The entire wall of books started flying around the room, blocking all the exits. "Not good!" Before she could even think to call a spirit or defend herself they were flying straight at her face. Her eyes closed involuntarily but they never impacted.

Instead she heard her name shouted and found herself pinned to the floor and surrounded by a very pissed off demon Freed. At least that's what she assumed having never seen his Darkness form, but the green hair and eyes said it was Freed. It was beyond startling because she could have sworn he had an incantation to activate that spell. That and being tackled by a large grey demon without warning was startling no matter who you were.

"BICKSLOW!" Well, wow. Serious voice change there. "GET IN HERE NOW AND MAKE IT STOP!" Pipi and Popo tried to block what they could, but their tiny bodies could only do so much. Freed seemed to not even notice the books pelting him. Lucy winced at every thump when they hit him though. When the furniture got involved he started swinging at it. "GO AWAY!" When she saw the dark magic forming in his hand she yanked on his horns.

"No! Freed you can't do that! We can't damage the house! You'll blow the whole thing to smithereens if you do that!" He stared at her with those gorgeous mismatched eyes and blinked. The magic faded and he turned a full blown roar toward the poltergeist tornado thing.

Then green light flooded the room and there were three babies . Lucy shut her eyes tight and hid her face in Freed's shoulder, pulling his head down into hers since he seemed to be thinking none to clearly right now. Bix couldn't do his thing if he had to worry about them. She felt Freed's currently huge hands cradle the back of her head, trying to protect her from the items still being flung about the room by what she guessed was an evil spirit.

She held them both there while Bix did... Whatever he did that made the spirit scream like it was dieing all over again. She tried not to listen to any of the actual words that were spoken by any of the other entities in the room. Those she did hear were... Not fit to be heard by the living. She had a whole new respect for what Bickslow did, not that she had ever discarded his magic. Slowly silence fell and Freed seemed to shrink back into his usual form. She wasn't about to risk letting go until Bickslow said to though.

"You know, if you two took off some cloths that would be way more fun." *so much fun, huggy touchy, strip em. She reached around blindly until she found a book and threw it in the direction of Bickslow's cackling. She grinned at the satisfying yelp she got in return.

"You're good now, Blondie." She pulled her face away from Freed's shoulder to see the other three members of their team string at them, each with their own emotion. Bickslow, despite looking exceedingly exhausted, was grinning like a kid who just got his first bike. Evergreen appeared to be slightly concerned, but there was an odd sparkle in her eye that made Lucy think of Mira. Laxus just looked curious, the kind of wide-eyed curiosity that, if she had seen it on Natsu, would have heralded something mortifyingly stupid coming out of his mouth.

Freed's eyes were a bit hazy as he pulled away from her. He just lay there on top of her and stared at her. She had never seen him use his Darkness form so she didn't know if this was normally how he came out of that spell.

"You OK?" He didn't seem to hear her. "Freed?" He blinked.

"I- I-" Then his eyes flew wide and he scrambled away from her. "I'm sorry. P-please forgive me. I didn't mean to- to-"

"Easy." She followed him and held his face in her hands. "Is keeping me safe a bad thing all the sudden?"

"N-no. I- I just..."

"Then there is no reason to apologize."

"...I lost control..."

"Well, I kept you from blowing the parlor up, so it's no big deal."

"Th- the demon... I shouldn't... I'm sorry. I didn't- I didn't mean to." Her brow furrowed a bit as the struggled to put together the bits and pieces he was giving her.

"Casting Darkness... Was unintentionall?"

"Y-yes." He tried to look away from her.

"Freed, look at me. I'm not upset with you and neither is the rest of the team. Don't be ashamed of your magic. It's beautiful. I'm really impressed you can cast a spell that powerful that fast. Now," She leaned closer held his eyes. "Are. You. OK. You took a lot of blows there."

"I- Yes. I will be fine."

"Will be or are?" When he was silent she raised her eyebrow. That was usually all it took to force a response from him.

"I believe I am currently all right, Miss Lucy." She smiled.

"Good."

XxXxXxXxX

He was not fine. Fine as in 'meh, I'll survive' maybe, but try as he might he couldn't hide the fact that he was injured. Not from Lucy at least. She had waited until they were all in their rooms that night and Ever was in the shower before heading out, leaving a note to tell her roomie not to worry. She stood in the hall until Bix left the room, knowing already that the man hardly ever slept in the bed he paid for after a job was done. He grinned and dropped his room key into her open hand without her saying a word.

"Figured you'd come take care of him."

"And if I hadn't?"

"Then I'd have come found you and tattled on him of course. Or let Pupu do it." She grinned and pushed off the wall.

"Thanks, Bix."

"Cosplayer..."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"Uhh... For what?"

"Taking care of my best friend." He started walking off and threw over his shoulder. "Oh, and I ship it."

"You're a geek, Bix!" She could hear him laughing even after he was out of sight.

Freed froze when she opened the door. He was in the very early stages of gingerly removing his coat. The wide-eyed shock was quickly replaced by a guilty puppy look when she stood there silently with what she thought of as her 'mom face'. The one that almost always got instant results with Freed.

"When I asked you if you were OK I didn't mean 'will you survive' and you know that."

"I- I'm-"

"You are going to let me tend to the injuries you sustained protecting me is what you are."

"B-but-" She mom faced him. When his shoulders relaxed a bit she walked the rest of the way into the room and dropped her small first aid bag onto the table. She very geltly eased his jacket off his shoulders and let it slide down his arms. She winced when she saw that some of his injuries had broken the skin and bled through his white shirt. She sighed and hung his coat, glancing inside to ensure the blood hadn't gotten on it too. The fact that it was spelled Elluris mageweave had not only kept it blood free, but no doubt protected him from additional harm.

"Honestly, Freed. This is just pure stubborn pride. You're the smartest person I know, but I guess you're still a man." She couldn't help but gape at the cocky smirk that graced his face.

"That is indeed indubitable." She couldn't shake the idea that Freed Justine had just made a vague and extremely subtle sex joke, but she couldn't quite accept it as true either. She mentally set it aside to deal with later.

"You going to unbutton that shirt or do I have to do all the work here?" His cocky smile faded into a blush as he began to work the buttons. She had to be even more careful with his shirt than she had been with his jacket since it was stuck to his back in some places with dried blood. His back was covered in welts and dark bruises. There were a couple of punctures, but most of the bleeding was from where the swelling had gotten so bad that it had split the skin. If he hadn't been such a Man about it and just let her know sooner so she could treat him it wouldn't have been this bad.

"Sit." She spoke softly, guiding him to sit on the ottoman so that she could start gently cleaning his back. Truthfully she was extremely upset with him for not telling her about this when she had asked, but she had yet to find the words to express that.

"I'm sorry, Miss Lucy. I never wanted to- to- lose control like that... when... I never wanted you to see that."

"Why not? Why would you hide that part of you from me?"

"I didn't want you to... To be afraid of me. I'm...

"You're a very foolish man apparently. I'm not afraid of you, and you may very well have saved my life. You went toe to toe with a pissed off She-Devil and came out looking better than this. I know how sturdy your Darkness form is. The amount of force behind these blows..." Her fingers were shaking and she felt like she was going to cry. "D- don't... h-hide from me. Your demon doesn't frighten me, but you getting hurt and not taking care if yourself does."

He pulled away from her hands just to turn and pull her down into his lap. He held her tight against his chest while she shook. She didn't cry. She refused to, but she came close. He hummed some sort of soothing tune until she was breathing smoothly again.

"I won't do it again. I won't hide. Not from you. Not that I was very successful in my attempt to do so today." She giggled a bit.

"Bix noticed too."

"He did?"

"How do you think I got in here?"

"I... Hadn't contemplated the notion honestly. I was to shocked that you were here at all."

"Let me up. I need to finish cleaning your back."

"It's not that grave of an injury."

"Wanna tell me what you would do if my back was darker than my current hair color and bleeding in half a dozen places and I tried to tell you that?" He flinched and let her go. "Exactly."

The bruises tapered off low on his back, which she was mostly grateful for. The back of his neck was a mess. Decapitation by book would have been a real thing if he wasn't a wizard. It might have happened anyway if it weren't for his 'out of control' demon form. It was also a wonder that he didn't have a concussion. After she washed and cleaned all his wounds she bandaged those that needed it.

"Freed, let me brush your hair for you?" She made it a question about halfway through saying it, because she realized how personal a request it was. The delighted, slightly awestruck look he gave her said it didn't matter though. He made happy humming noises as she brushed, at least until the medication she had put on his back along with exhaustion started putting him to sleep upright. When she noticed that she put it in a quick, loose braid and, on impulse, kissed his cheek. He stared at her while she took her turn blushing.

"I'm gunna... Just... Go back to my room now." She tried to leave, only to have Virgo appear, practically under her feet. "Virgo! Uh... Hi. What- what are you doing here? In this room?" Mavis, could this get any more awkward.

"Princess, p-please forgive me." She knew better than to think that please was the 'p' word she had started originally. "When I arrived in your room to gather the day's wash Lady Evergreen instructed me to bring your evening supplies to Lord Freed's room, and to inform you that if she saw you before dawn she would be contacting Lady Mirajane."

'Lady' Evergreen was going to get her butt kicked Lucy style, and so was 'Lord' Bickslow for starting this lords and ladies thing with his stupid comment about the Princesses Court. Virgo had latched onto it like a snapping turtle. In fact Lucy was attempting to think up a reason to go after Laxus too, because two butt kickings just weren't enough to make up for the mortification of this moment. Not that she could kick Laxus's butt, or even his shin, but still.

"Lucy..." Her eyes shot to Freed. No Miss this time, huh? "Please stay. Not because whatever mental malady Mira has seems to have spread to our teammates, but... Stay with me because... Because I want you to. Please."

That was all she needed. Lucy had already wanted to stay, she just hadn't thought Freed would want her to do so. She took her things from Virgo, flicking her forehead for knowingly contributing to the awkward situation she had found herself in. After the delightedly maid spirit had vanished back into the celestial world she went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and change. Freed was holding her brush and sitting cross legged on the bed when she came out. She had that brush before she got in the shower and had a strong feeling Virgo had come back to be naughty while she was washing her hair.

Regardless of whether the pinkette was involved or not Lucy let Freed brush and braid her hair. As soon as it was tied off he had pulled her back to his chest and all but melted into the bed. Lucy had beenthe one to fight the blanket out from under their legs and back over them. As awkward as she thought sleeping tucked up against Freed would be it wasn't. It was perfect. She even tried to stay awake to savot it, but failed.

That was where Laxus found them the next morning. When Evergreen had come down for breakfast without Lucy, and refusing to say where she might or might not be, he had gotten worried. When both Bix and Ever declined to help him look for the little not-blond he had become agitated and gone to get Freed's help finding their newest, most kidnap inclined teammate. It was on his way upstairs that he came to the startling realization that Evergreen was awake and alert and he had yet to hear from the man who was normally the first one up. That worried him enough that when Freed did not promptly answer his first knock he had lightning jumped himself into the room, only to stand and stare in shock at the two perfectly safe, sound asleep wizards. When he got back downstairs Bickslow and Evergreen were all but hysterical with their laughter.

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	7. Infernal

You guys are awesome! Your support on this has really been encouraging especially since I'm dealing with a rarely touched upon type of relationship dynamic here. Speaking of which... The second half of this chapter... Totes the lemon y'all have asked for. Meaning skip it if you aren't of the age or persuasion to read it and appreciate it.

You are reading Crack fiction. Kinda indicates you are a super big fan of Fairy Tail (that or a super perv, since this group of authors is kinda... you know) so you already know Hiro Mashima wrote it, and owns it, and isn't going to give it to any of us to turn into a paperback porno. Or whatever. Not that I'm downgrading my fellow authors work or anything, because I totally love you guys, or bashing paperback books, or pornos...Let's just read the story.

XxXxXxXxX

Mira wasn't even involved yet and it was awkward. Maybe it was just Lucy. She felt like... Like she was falling up. She had no clue what she was doing, or what they were doing, or what they even were at this point. They were in some vague limbo place between friends/teammates and... something more, like... dating, which they weren't. At least she thought they weren't.

She wasn't confused about if they worked or not, because they did. Freed was her anchor. He held her to the ground, kept her from flying off into space. In return she steadied him, gave him direction and traction so he could go places instead of spinning in circles. They were each other's moons. They orbited each other. And if she ever said that out loud she would sound totally nuts. Because that was so what she should do. Walk uo to the smartest person she had ever met and 'hi, I feel like you are my anchor, will you be my moon? We can spin around in circles together and sing ring around the rosie'. Not!

They had been on two dates since the poltergeist mission. At least she thought they were dates, but neither of them had specifically said 'date' so she couldn't be sure. The first had been a picnic by the ocean. Sort of. They had just happened to take lunch in a basket when they walked down to a slightly less cliffy spot on the coast to summon her new spirits. Delphinius the Dolphin and Pices Volans the Flying Fish. Both being water type spirits Lucy had wanted to summon them in water, just in case. Any old water would have worked, but she remembered Aquarius's inhuman rage when she had used the bathtub to summon her the first time. She was four, she thought the tub was huge, the Mermaid had disagreed. The ocean had been the safest bet.

Turns out she didn't need the ocean or even water, but it had been fun. Epsilon, her Dolphin spirit was Aquarius's nephew, but he was everything she wasn't. He used sonar and sound magic and he danced, disco she thought but wasn't sure. He was bright, and flashy, and friendly, and he talked more than Bix, Natsu, and Happy combined. Ripley her Flying Fish, who really looked like a fish with bird wings and arms, flew and swam. He could hold her to allow her to fly, which was awesome, and he could help her breath under water, which was freaky because she had to put her head in his mouth to do that. She was thrilled. Freed had found the process of making contracts with her spirits fascinating which had thrilled her even more.

Their second date had been a result of long hours of study at his house over something Cana had brought back from one of her missions. They had lost track of time and dinner had been delivery eaten on the couch while the LV played a documentary on the social interactions of sea creatures. She had been glued to the screen until she passed out. She woke up the next morning with her head on Freed's chest and both of them still fully clothed in his bed. It would have been technically classified as a sleepover date.

If you counted the night she had tended to his back as a date, which Laxus, Bickslow, Evergreen, her nosy best friend, and her nosy best friend's grouchy mate, and her nosy best friend's grouchy mate's cat all did, then they had been on three dates. Did that mean they were dating? She didn't know. Did that make her Freed's girlfriend? She kinda hoped not actually. She had done that once. The minute the boyfriend/girlfriend titles came into play the guy had become a controlling possessive jerk and she had punted him out of her life, literally. It would break her heart if that happened with her and Freed, not that she thought he would be like that, but you never knew until it happened. Besides wasn't the guy supposed to ask? Except she was kinda the... Instigator of all their relationship type moments.

So here she was in limbo, and it sucked. Except is didn't. They seemed to both be pretty happy where they were, being who they are, doing what they did, aside from Lucy being really confused about the what part of all that. She kept playing her watching game, though it was becoming less a game and more just the way they were. Freed seemed to appreciate it, in fact some days he reminded her of a cat just soaking up sunshine and glowing.

He sought her out more frequently now. They would sit together, talk, occasionally slightly more than casual touches were exchanged. Why Mira wasn't losing her ever loving mind over them and planning their wedding and three sequential baby showers she didn't know. There was actually a bigger hubbub over the increased comfort between Lucy and Bix than the romance Lucy thought was obvious between her and Freed. Today for instance, Lucy was sitting with Freed on the new S-class couch, her legs and bare feet draped across his lap as they both read silently. If it had been anybody else in this position Mira would be out of her mind with baby fever. Instead she could be heard mumbling about blue-haired, brown-eyed and blond-haired, red-eyed babies, when all Bickslow had done was ruffle her hair as he walked past.

The large leather couch had been Lucy's idea, purchased with her money and runed by Freed to keep it alive. She had Elfman and Bickslow carry it up while Freed kept Laxus distracted in his office. While the lightning slayer had thrown a bit of a fit over it when he saw it he hadn't thrown the couch. Obviously it wasn't really the S-class couch, they just called it that because it was on the balcony that used to be limited to S-class wizards. It had been referred to as the thunder couch once but the jokes Bix started making had killed that name real fast with everyone but him and Cana.

Lucy sucked in a quick breath when Freed started drawing circles on her ankle with the tips of his fingers. She peeked at his face over her book to find his eyes still glued to his book. That tiny smirk said he knew exactly what he was doing. She had never thought of her feet as sensitive, but as his elegant fingers continued to glide over her skin she decided she had been seriously underappreciating her feet. Her pedicures he'd never felt this good or sent these kinds of sensations shooting up her bones though, so maybe it was Freed's fingers she had been underappreciating.

"Mmm. Keep that up and I might chain your hands to my feet." His eyes stayed on his book as he answered.

"If you are attempting to dissuade me there are innumerable other threats that would be more effective." She nibbled at her lip as she actually began visualizing her threat as a reality.

"And if I wasn't?" He pressed his thumb firmly up into the arch of her foot and she groaned. "Do that again." Expecting it enabled her to time down her response to a soft moan this time.

"Hey! Whatever the fuck you two are doing over there cut it the hell out!" Lucy stuck her tongue out at the blond glaring at them.

"Why is it that you find reading so offensive, Laxus?" Her giggle at Freed's question just might have been more of a snicker.

"Anything that makes Blondie smell like that in public is offensive." She could feel the blush heating her cheeks. The fact that Laxus could smell how turned on she was right now was super embarrassing. When Freed just seemed to put a little more into his foot rub Lucy decided Laxus was an ass for trying to ruin her fun and he should totally pay.

"Laxus, you have," She intentionally moaned the next word, not that she needed to try to do that. "No idea what kinds of Magical things I found over here."

"I don't want to have an idea either! Cut that shit out."

"Don't be a stick in the mud, Boss. Let Cosplayer share with the class." *share, share, so sexy.

"Thank you, Bix. It would be my pleasure."

"Don't you fucking dare!"

"Transformations, takeovers, summonings, etcetera of an infernal or demonic nature are often viewed as accursed or dark in nature." Lucy intentionally allowed her reactions to Freed's continued foot rub bleed into her voice as she read aloud. "However generally speaking such spells are not considered forbidden because they are evil, but because it takes a great deal of fortitude to control this type of magicc. If cast by a wizard of insufficient will or one with the wrong state of mind these spells can run wild and cause great calamities and large scale disasters."

"For fuck's sake." Bickslow and Evergreen were both laughing by this point.

"What about you, Freed? Surely your reading can't be as stimulating as mine."

"Oh, I beg to differ, Miss Lucy." Freed kept his hands moving as he read, timing the light, gasp inducing brushes of his fingers up the inside of her ankle with words containing three syllables, and the rubbing of her arch that caused her to groan with any words longer than that. "Partnerships and contracts of a magical nature are based on indubitable trust between the wizard and the creatures, or spirits they work with. If that trust is called into question it can damage the relationship, resulting in communication breakdown and a lack of cooperation by both parties. As a result spells cast will weaken, misfire, or fail entirely. In some instances the contract itself can even come to be considered null and void."

"Yes! Just like that. Read to me, Freed!"

"You two take your wierd, kinky nerd shit someplace else, damn it!" The horror on Laxus's face was hilarious.

"Are you two teasing Laxus again?" When Mira had arrived Lucy wasn't sure, but she had managed to place food and drinks within reach of the whole team already. "Or are you trying to make Bickslow jealous?" Lucy gaped at Mira as she skipped off mumbling about babies, none of which were green-haired and brown-eyed.

"Seriously? What is with her?"

"I actually talked to her about this very thing last night." The big grin on Evergreen's face was a bit scary. "She is still convinced that Freed is super gay for Laxus and it hasn't occurred to her that you two could be anything more than strictly platonic friends."

"I trust you did nothing to dissuade her of that notion?"

"I might have even encouraged her to think about how cute Laxus and Freed's babies were going to be."

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Ever!"

"Think of it, Boss. Imagine the look on her face when Cosplayer pops out Freed's babies instead of mine!" *nerd babies, the shock. Lucy threw her book at Bickslow.

"Nobody is having anybody's babies!"

XxXxXxXxX

He was doing it again, playing with her feet while they read. Except this time they were in the privacy of Freed's home and his fingers kept ghosting higher and higher. It had been so gradual that she hadn't noticed until his touch behind her knee sent hot chills through her whole body. She very slowly lowered her book and watched him. A foot rub, even a sexy one, was one thing, but Freed Justine didn't trace infinity symbols over just anyone's thighs, which he started doing before she finally reacted.

"Freed." Something in her voice must have sounded like a warning because he froze.

"Yes, Miss Lucy."

"What is your primary focus at this moment?"

"Primary focus?"

"Are you avoiding answering my question, Imp?" She had never spoken to him like this before and when his eyes widened she feared for a moment she had gone to far.

"N-no, Miss Lucy." His fingers on her leg twitched just a bit and he sounded breathless. His eyes were still on his book which she was glad for because if he had looked at her she might have lost her nerve.

"Then tell me. Am I distracting you from your reading or is your book preventing you from focusing all your attention on me?"

"The attention I am giving to my reading material prevents me from being fully absorbed by your presence, Miss Lucy." Mavis, she loved the way he phrased things.

"Hmm. Maybe I should be jealous. What are you reading about?"

"Old Sinish."

"The tongue of ancient Sins." She felt the muscles her legs rested on shiver. "And what has my Imp found in his book that is distracting him from the feel of my skin under his fingers?" His hand slid just a touch higher on her leg.

"Nothing. My search has been unsuccessful in that regard."

"Good. That pleases me." His eyes finally left the book she was fairly certain he had been failing to actually see for some time now. His expression was almost begging. She had been primarily going on instinct today and it seemed to be working so when the urge to get up and straddle his lap hit her she did so. She set both of their books on the end table and pressed against his shoulders. He willingly leaned back against the couch and she held herself there, hovering above him.

Freed was a powerful wizard and a man who had her beat in height, weight, and strength. She knew very well that he was letting her do as she wished because he wanted to. He would barely have to think to stop her, but he wasn't. In fact he seemed to enjoy how she was acting very much, and that thrilled her all the way to her bones, made her feel powerful and alive. It also made her feel incredibly hungry just for him and he was looking very tasty.

She had wanted to kiss him for a long while and now she could think of no reason not to. His lips were smooth and firm and when he kissed her back she just melted right there on top of him. He let her set the tone without hesitating to follow her when she deepened it. He tasted so good, like earl grey tea, and cream, and something smokey she could only describe as Freed. It was perfect except...

"Stop thinking and hold me, Freed." One of his arms was instantly around her waist and his other hand was at the nape of her neck, fingers in her hair. She ran her hands up into his hair and sighed. The man took such good care of his hair it was like touching a dream. When she rolled her hips he bucked under her just a bit and groaned. Now it was perfect.

She pulled one hand from his hair and set to removing his cravat and popping open the buttons of his jacket. Then she found she needed both hands for the little buttons on his shirt. Normally she could have done that one handed, but she was a bit distracted the way his mouth felt under hers. When she reached his belt she stopped. Later maybe she would keep going, but for now this was enough.

She pulled away from the kiss to watch her hands slide up over pale skin and lean muscle. Freed was a scholar, yes, but he was also a wizard and it showed in the clear definition under her fingertips. She ran a nail over a nipple on the way up and his hands spasmed where they now rested, one on her hip and one on her waist. His magic was swirling purple in his eye, reminding her of how much power she had pinned to the couch by the tips of her dainty fingers.

She watched his eyes widen as she leaned down and close with a shuddering sigh when she flattened her tongue over his nipple. She moaned at the taste of him and began to kiss and nibble her way toward his neck. Her nipping at his collarbone gained her a gasp so she stayed there for a bit to explore. Then she wove her fingers through his hair and tipped his head back to lay kissed up his throat, listening to his gasps as she did so. She absolutely loved being able to hear how much he enjoyed her touch.

"You taste so... Good." The bite she gave him this time was more than a nibble. It startled a small cry from him and he pulled her lower body closer to his. "Mmm. You liked that didn't you?" She felt him nod. She bit him again and he made an almost whimpering sound. "Speak when I ask you a question, Imp."

"Y-yes, Miss Lucy." She began to suck hard on his skin and he moaned. His hips began rocking up against hers and the evidence of his excitement had her all but breathless as she matched his rhythm. She sat back and looked him straight in the eyes as she ground her core on his, rolling her hips in long, slow circles. Then she pulled his hands from her and lifted herself up until they were no longer touching.

"Take the belt off. And your shirt and jacket." She watched hungrily while he did so. When he was done he watched her, hands waiting for her permission to touch her again. Instead of giving it she reached behind her and unclasped her bra, pulling it and her shirt off in one move. The way he was looking at her now she felt like He might bite Her.

"You are a goddess." His eyes flicked up to hers then ever so slowly traced down her body. "So perfectly beautiful." What girl didn't want to be called a perfectly beautiful goddess?

"Would you like to touch me?" He leaned forward just a hair before stopping.

"Like is an insufficient word to convey how much I ache to touch you."

"Do I have your full attention, Imp?"

"I am incapable of thinking of anything except you in this moment, Miss Lucy." She led his hands to rest on her hips. He held on firmly but didn't move from where she put him.

"You are still thinking though. I will have to look into changing that." He shuddered and she smiled. "Only when all your attention is on me may you touch any more of me than my hands, feet, and ankles. I will not be an afterthought. Do you understand me, Imp?"

"Yes, Miss Lucy."

"Good." She buried her fingers back in his beautiful green hair. "Then you may touch me any way you wish." His wide eyes met hers once more before going back to her bare chest. Slowly he slid his hands up over the skin of her waist. When his hands reached her ribs she sank back down to sit in his lap. She leaned into his touch when he palmed her breasts, trying to burn his awestruck look into her memory. Every pass of his fingers over her nipple she ground herself against his erection. When they were both bordering on desperate she pulled his face to her breasts. Oh how she loved his talented, dexterous, multilingual tongue.

"More. Suck hard, Freed. Yes! Just like that." He could make her come just like this if she let him, she just knew it. That wasn't that she wanted this time though. Her pussy was throbbing and she needed that big, hard cock she was grinding on inside her. She pulled away from him and stood. "If you don't take those pants off right now I won't be held responsible for how many pieces they are in."

She had planned to be back in his lap the instant they were both naked. When she saw that fine specimen of a man bared before her however her plans changed. Instead of planting her ass in his lap she planted her face in it. She gave him no warning before she dove in and took all of him in that she could.

"Fuck!" His whole body jerked and he hit the back of her throat hard enough to hurt, but it was worth it to have driven Freed to cursing. That and he tasted amazing. She ran her nails up and down the insides of his theighs as she bobbed her head and sucked. "M-mi- Ah! Lucy! Mavis! Plea-" She had done it. She sucked harder and groaned as she realized she, Lucy Heartfilia, had rendered Freed Justine incapable of speech. When the pitch of his gasps changed she pulled away with a pop.

She stradled him again, but didn't sit. No. She would draw this out. She wanted to hear him beg her. She reached down between her legs and rubbed her whole hand against the wetness pooling there and moaning, then held it up for him to see. He whimpered and she felt his hips jerk just a bit. She held his gaze and ran her tongue along one of her fingers. He gasped and leaned toward her, but she pressed him back with her other hand.

"You want a taste, Imp?"

"Yes!" His gasp was almost silent and she loved it. She licked her hand again and then kissed him, thrusting her tongue against his. He moaned into her mouth and bucked his hips. She wrapped her hand around his dick and covered him in her moisture. He thrust into her hand and groaned. She rubbed his hardness against her heat.

"Hold still." He grit his teeth and nodded. She held them both still, with the head of his cock pressed against her opening. He gasped as she started clenching and relaxing her muscles, and she wondered how long he could last feeling that without being allowed inside. "You wanna fuck me, don't you?"

"Yes!"

"How much?"

"Please! Miss Lucy, please!"

"Will you please me?"

"Yes! Please! Let- let me please you, Miss Lucy!" She smiled and dropped herself onto him. "Ah!" His whole body bowed up and she couldn't contain her loud groan at how he filled her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and turned them both until she was lying on the couch with him on top of her.

"Fuck me Freed. Fuck me hard and fast and please us both." Oh Mavis did he ever do exactly what she asked. She screamed when he forced her off the edge of that cliff and when she could finally see again they were both still shuddering occasionally. Freed had collapsed on top of her with his face tucked against her neck. "Wow." He just hummed at her. His long green hair was everywhere and she was pretty sure it was going to take a serious shower and about an hour to tame it. She planned to do just that and spoil the hell out of her Imp. Just as soon as she could feel her fingers and toes.

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	8. Veil

Sorry it took me a country minute to get this out. My phone decided to throw a fit and delete like 1000 words. And again, I forgot to look over the whole thing to make sure it was still whole before saving it. I got so upset I couldn't bring myself to go fix it for a few days.

I am proud to announce that I finally own Fairy Tail. Wait... Cobra has informed me that was a dream and I'm an idiot. Hiro Mashima still owns all the awesome.

XxXxXxXxX

Lucy was one of the very few people Cana trusted to look in her bet books and not misuse the terrifying things she found there. There were three books. One was for 'Long Game' bets, whether Lucy would stay with the Thunder Legion or return to Team Natsu was in there. There were about even odds on that one and Lucy wasn't allowed to place a bet since betting on her own decision was just unfair. There was another for 'Minute Scrambles' or bets Cana expected to be completed in less than twenty four hours. The number of times Mira was going to faint on any given day was in there.

Then there was the 'Ship' book, which Lucy was currently flipping through. She glanced at the page that showed people actually betting that Laxus and Erza would turn out to be a thing and shuddered. What was wrong with these people? Gerza, Gratsu, NaLu, BixLu, Bixanna, Natsu and Lisanna, Natsu and Levy. She shuddered and thanked Mavis that the Gajeel Redfox and Levy Mcgarden signatures on the Gajevy page rendered the Gajucy page null and void.

Lucy had the book for several related reasons. She and her team had just returned from what amounted to a charity mission to rescue a farmer's daughter from a dark guild. Crime Sorciere had beaten them to the dark guild by mere minutes and watching Laxus and Meredy make hungry eyes at each other inspired her to add another page. Placing jewel on both Laxedy and Bixanna was also her way of telling Cana about herself and Freed. If she caught the subtle hint she would be able to gather in a hefty sum when FreeLu was officially announced. Laxus had gotten a call from Erza that morning and Team Natsu was due back today. Lucy was ready to talk to them and forgive them, but close proximity to Natsu and his big mouth ment bye-bye semi-secret relationship.

"Fifty on Laxedy and fifty on Bixanna." She dropped a handful of money onto the open FreeLu page before she handed the book back to Cana. The brunette stared down at the list of names on this page and grinned. Levy also had access to the books on occasion and Lucy had been placing bets for her team today too. Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Laxus, Evergreen, and Bickslow all had money on this one, along with Wendy and Lucy's loyal spirit Loke.

"Lulu, you little bitch. You better not hold out on me much longer. I want details." Lucy hopped off her barstool and waved as she headed back upstairs.

"All in good time, Cana!" Her grin made Laxus nervous.

"What the fuck did you do this time, Blondie?"

"Why are you always suspicious of me? And I'm not blond, you are." She plopped herself on the couch and tossed her feet into Freed's lap.

"Have you met you?"

"Nope."

"Well imagine a person as crazy as Bix, as bossy as Ever, as smart as Freed, and as good looking as me. You're scary as fuck. It's why people call you Scary Lucy. And no matter what color that crab makes your hair you are blond."

"Mavis, you're an ass."

"To a certain extent Laxus is correct, Miss Lucy. You are a force of nature and any person not assured that you have their best interest at heart is wise to be wary of you. Especially persons who intentionally irritate and annoy you. Mavis only knows what sort of objectionable situations they could find themselves in."

"Why do I feel like you just threatened me, Freed?"

"You are well aware I would never sanction anything that brought you harm, Laxus."

"Doesn't answer my question."

"Aww, come on, Boss. What are they gunna do to you? Start reading again?" *read again, so sexy, please do, read to me.

"Fuck you, Bix!"

"We all know you don't-"

"LUCE!" Instead of looking toward the very familiar shout Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen looked at Lucy. They had talked about this. They all still wanted to pumble her old team and Lucy guessed they we're looking for some sign that she was going to let them do so.

"Be nice guys. I'm up here, Natsu!"

"Lushiiiee!" Happy dove face first into her chest as the other three scrambled up the stairs. "We missed you so much! Please don't hate us anymore!"

"I never hated you, Happy. I was just hurt and upset."

"We're sorry, Luce."

"Yeah, like the idiot said."

"You may strike us for damaging your home."

"And making you fall and break your nose."

"And setting fire to your hair."

"Well, Cancer fixed my hair and Wendy healed my nose and my shoulder, so I will forgive you. This time. Next time I won't protect you from whatever it is Freed wants to do to you." When all four of them looked at Freed he smiled. It wasn't the sunshine while she liked so much. This one was scary.

"Lucy, did Freed remove your shoes?" He usually did if she didn't do it herself, though at the moment both his hands were on his book.

"Yes he did." Erza narrowed her eyed and hummed. "Oh, and another thing. You guys can't sneak into my apartment anymore. I officially moved in with Evergreen and passed my lease to Cana yesterday."

"What! Why, Luce!"

"Because I wanted to. And don't bother trying to sneak in. It's runed up tight and you can only come in if we specifically invite you."

"That is unacceptable! How will we be able to protect you if we can't get to you?"

"If for some reason a threat passed through my runes Miss Lucy is fully capable of protecting herself in most situations. Anything beyond the scope of her considerable abilities will be delt with by us."

"Wait just one fucking minute. You guys can't just steal my sister!"

"We didn't steal her. We adopted her. She's our sister too now."

"Awe! Thanks, Ever!"

"Goes for the rest of us too, Blondie."

"Except Freed. Cuz that would just be wrong." *wrong, not right, ain't no sister feels there. Natsu was audibly sniffing at her.

"Luce, why do you smell like Freed?"

"You know I'm sitting on him, right?"

"That's not what I ment! It's like- like- It's like Freed is inside you, Luce!" The silence in the guild was epic. Epic silence was a new thing around here. Freed and Erza both blushed red. Bickslow and his babies started cackling up a storm.

"Hey, LuLu! We'll get the best odds if you sign this right now!"

"Indubitably." She grinned at Freed's agreement. She hadn't gotten the chance to talk to him about it, but he knew she had been in Cana's books.

"Bring it up here Cana!" Erza was still to flustered to react much, Natsu looked confused of course, Gray, along with most of the guild, watched slack jawed as Cana brought the 'Ship' book up to the second floor and held it open for Lucy and Freed to sign. Freed's hands went to her feet when he was done signing their page. Mira walked up to them with the most dazed look on her face ever. She took the signed book and stared for a long moment.

"Blond-haired, green-eyed FREELU BABIES!" The takeover mage was literally shaking with how excited she was. "Precious, adorable, brilliant, little angels! Or green-haired, brown-eyed cuties! All the little picture books! How did I not imagine all the possibilities!" She collapsed to the ground with a solid thump.

"She was to busy planning a medical impossibility between Freed and the Boss." *boy babies, wasn't happening, babies blindness, bossy nerd babies.

"Shut the fuck up, Bix."

"STOP!" The entire guild froze and looked at Erza. "What is going on? Lucy, you- you are dating Freed? I- This has not been forced upon you has it?"

"Freed has done nothing I did not ask him to do."

"And this... Makes you happy?"  
"I am exceedingly pleased with the situation, yes." She could feel Freed's theighs tense under her calves. She loved teasing him like this. There were few people in the guild capable of following their word play. Those that could either didn't care, like Bickslow, or chose to aggressively ignore them, like Levy. Though both of them would occasionally tease them it wasn't in a completely mortifying manner. "Freed is mine and that is way we both want it." His hands seemed to shake a bit when she called him hers.

This was shaping up to be a rather good day. Her old team was handling her being with Freed rather well in her opinion. Now she just needed to find a way to tell them that she was going to be staying with the Thunder Legion. It wasn't that they weren't her friends anymore, because they were. It was just that she was so happy with her current team.

XxXxXxXxX

Lucy fluffed her hair and admied her awesomeness one more time. She had been looking forward to tonight's Halloween party since her very first mission with the Thunder Legion. She might not survive this party, but it would be worth it. She adjusted her clothes one more time and walked into the living room.

"Oh My Mavis! Girl you are looking so fine!" Lucy hadn't told anyone, including Freed and Evergreen, what she was wearing. "You really wanna make him suffer, don't you?"

"Actually if I survive I think it will be hilarious. You'll get pictures, right?"

"Absolutely! Let's start right now." Evergreen pulled her down onto the couch. Her costume consisted of a more extravigant, sparkly version of her usual fairy get up. "Say sexy!" She didn't. Instead she crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "Oh, that's awesome. You trying to stay in character tonight?"

"Yep. In fact... Would you mind if I flirted with Elfman?"

"Depends on who else you are flirting with."

"Freed of course. And now that we are officially together Juvia is cool, so both Gray and Natsu. Alsak and Gajeel, because Bisca and Levy know I'm not stealing their men. Bix will think it's hilarious, and if Jellal took our invite the other day seriously I bet Cobra would play along. Once you get past the poinonous death glares he's a pretty fun guy."

"In that case, yes. You may flirt the socks off my boyfriend. He might freak out and run though. He's really shy that way."

"I'll be gentle. Shall we go?" Lucy offered Ever her arm and the two skipped to the guildhall. Lucy took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders once they got there. Evergreen readied her camera.

Lucy put a bit of magic into her hands to make up for her lack of brute strength when she shoved the door open. They strode across the guild with Evergreen's camera clicking away as jaws dropped and conversations stopped at the sight of Lucy's costume. By the time they reached the bar most of the guild was staring at them.

"Mira! My usual."

"Sure thing, L-" Mira froze as she finally looked at Lucy. "Oh my. How bold. One usual coming right up!"

"Luce?"

"Hiya, hot stuff." Natsu looked beyond confused.

"Damn, Lucy. He just might kill you for this." She gave Gray her most exaggerated lecherous smirk.

"You better put some cloths on, Popsicle, unless you Want me to lick you?" Juvia wasn't the only one that gasped. Gray just grinned and chuckled.

"Yep. He's gunna kill you."

"I'd like to see him try." Really she wouldn't but she was trying to stay in character here.

"Here you are! One usual!" Mira handed her a big wooden mug filled to the brim with strawberry milkshake. Lucy smirked and winked at her, causing her to giggle.

"Lucy's a man!"

"Damn right I am!" That got a few laughs from her braver guild mates, most of those nervous.

"Like living on the edge, don't ya, Tink?"

"Cobra!" She sounded way happier than she ment to. Then she turned and leaned against the bar. "Didn't think you'd actually show up. You gunna let me suck the poison out of you later sexy?" Cobra flashed his sharp teeth at her in a grin and leaned closer.

"You're crazier than me." She just smirked and took her strawberry milkshake toward the stairs, stopping to flirt along the way. Laxus was glaring at her, she was sure of it, but she didn't look at him, because if she did she would chicken out.

She sat down and tossed her combat booted feet up onto the table. This left her bare legs on full display all the way up to her black mini-skirt. The skirt and the purple top she had worn to the GMG, sans cute white bow, had come from her closet. The black boots were new, but she had been planning on getting some for missions anyway. The soundpods were only mostly new, having been purchased with the reward from her first S-class mission. Virgo had made her coat, casting subtle spells on it to make sure it didn't fall off her shoulders. Cancer, bless his heart, had slaved away to get her now long, and thankfully blond again, hair into the crazy mess it now was, along with using makeup for the black swirls on her skin and the raised scar across her right eye that completed her look.

"Lookin good, Boss Lady." *boss lady, super sexy, bad ass babe.

"Shut up, Bix." Bickslow cackled up a storm while Laxus continued to silently glare. The seith mage loved Halloween, and his costumes were always detailed and dramatic. This year he was looking like some sort of werewolf, the actually scary kind. Laxus, on the other hand, had probably been tricked into wearing the black and yellow stripped sweater that made him look a bit like a bumblebee. Meredy was sitting next to him dressed as the cutest pink witch ever and obviously trying not to laugh at the situation.

"Where's Freed?"

"Your Think-Demon is letting Drag Queen and Swan Whore add a couple details to his look." Cobra dramatically flopped himself down onto the couch. "Damn this thing is cumfy." She reproduced Laxus's response to the couch and gave him her best scowl.

"It's a fucking couch. The guild is a stupid place for a couch." She then said her prayers and glared at Laxus. "The fuck is your problem, Blondie?" He zapped her. At least he tried to, but she had prepared for that and had her pockets loaded with a secret weapon.

"Damn, Boss Lady. You make Laxus look sexy!" *sexy boss, so funny, do it again.

"Bix, unless you are going to use that tongue put it away." He left his tongue out and laughed harder. Her secret weapon was loaded now, so she threw a marble sized lacrima at him. It wasn't as strong as Laxus magic, but when it hit his tongue it zapped him hard enough that he yelped and fell off his chair. She caught the corner of Laxus's mouth twitching and decided if she did that often enough she wouldn't die tonight.

She almost fell right out of her own chair when she saw Freed follow Midnight and Angel out of Laxus's office. The changes in his look were all subtle, but added together he had her blood heating up instantly. His normally burgundy coat was black, his slacks grey, and everything else, including his cravat was blood red. Midnight and Angel had apparently been helping with makeup, because his skin was a shade paler than usual, his lips a couple shades darker and there was black around both his lips and his eyes. He had a braid on either side of his head, holding his green hair back just enough that she could see that he had magicked up pointy ears somehow. It was the horns that tipped hein off though, little ones that just barely peeked through his hair.

"You naughty little Imp." Freed's eyes widened.

"M-miss Lucy? Y-you... You are Laxus."

"Yep. The supreme asshole himself." Suddenly Freed looked a bit sad.

"Do the boots have to stay on all night?"

"Fuck yes!" Laxus slammed his fist onto the table to emphasize his statement. "For one fucking day you two keep your kinky nerd shit and those accursed foot rubs out of this damn guildhall!"

"They could be doing so much worse, Spark Plug. I'd let them have their foot rubs unless you want some of the other shit I've heard to be brought in here." Lucy took that as a suggestion and beckoned Freed closer with a single finger.

"You have two choices." She spoke softly enough to keep the conversation at their table. "Either I lift that rule for the night and allow you to touch any of my exposed skin you wish to or you can be a good little Imp and I will talk to Virgo about actually chaining your hands to my feet tomorrow." Freed shuddered and Laxus blanched.

"Mavis. For fucks sake take the damn boots off and stop talking about that shit!"

"Fuck no. Leave my damn boots alone!" Laxus growled at her, but she ignored him. "Well, Freed? What is your choice?"

"I- I'll be a good Imp, Miss Lucy." She grinned and Laxus began slamming his head against the table. Cobra cackled in delight. Lucy was starting to really like the poison dragon slayer. He came off as an asshole, but once you got to know him he was smart, funny, and loyal. She bet he would make an awesome friend if he actually trusted someone.

"Tink, cut that unicorn shit out before I get cavities." She grinned and started thinking really hard about pelting him with sparkly, rainbow globs while dressed as a unicorn. "You are so, just, wrong."

The third time Laxus zapped her it overloaded her marbles, blowing one up in her pocket and making her hair go absolutely nuts. She pulled back after that and was more careful. Bix wasn't though and he ended up receiving most of her marbles. He dodged a few though, one of which hit Cana, starting that nights second brawl. At some point during that fight Lucy lost her hair tie, and with all the electricity about her person she was totally rocking the same basic hairstyle Laxus had during his short time as a chick.

She fought it, tried to focus on the party and their other friends, anything that wasn't her Imp. It was just.. Freed was looking so delicious. Of course Laxus deciding any little sister of his had to at least know what good Scotch tasted like might have had something to do with her lack of self control. It was listening to him discuss celestial magic with Jellal that finally made her snap. He was so damn smart and so fucking sexy. She yanked him right out of his conversation by his blood red cravat and tackled him onto a table to kiss him breathless behind a veil of her unbound blond hair.

"Get some, Lulu!"

"Damn. Bunny's eating him alive."

"FreeLu babies!"

"That'll teach him not to tease Cosplayer in public." *tease, punishment, call Virgo, public displays of lust, PDL.

"Better let him breath, Tink. Don't wanna take him home in a casket."

"Blondie, you cut that the fuck out! Go the fuck home for that shit!" She broke the kiss and gasped for breath.

"How fast can your runes teleport us out of here?" He smirkes and lifted a hand to his glowing eye to better channel his magic. Lucy sat up where she was straddling his hips and grinned at Laxus. In her defence her newest big brother had gotten her really drunk.

"Awe. Poor wittwe Waxus is aw upset. Jealous I make a hotter bitch than you did?" Freed's runes had started swirling around them as soon as she started talking. His efficiency was the only reason she didn't get herself seriously hurt. As it was when they materialised in Freed's home her hair was very alive and a bit singed. "Mavis, that was awesome!"

"Are you satisfied, Miss Lucy? I doubt we will be able to leave the safety of my home for at least two days."

"Hmm. Can you adjust your runes to keep him out?"

"I wrote the changes into the teleportation spell. There was a possibility that he could have instantly followed."

"Good. Because I am far from satisfied. I might be if I truly have you at my mercy for two whole days." Freed's eyes were wide. The muscles of his chest quivered under her fingers, and when she rolled her hips she was thrilled with how hard he was under her. "After all... You were such a good for me tonight. Weren't you, my little Imp?"

"Yes, Miss Lucy." She planned to ride him till they were both unconscious tonight. Hopefully her hangover wouldn't be to bad and she could make them both a nice breakfast in the morning. Then she had two days during which she could keep Freed either chained to her, or to his bed, or some combination thereof. She planned to enjoy every second

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	9. Hallowed

Sorry it took me so long to finish this up. It wasn't flowing and I actually had to scrap some parts and start over. This is the final chapter to this FreeLu story and, no, I will not be adding to it or anything like that.

XxXxXxXxX

Lucy ended up going to Erza's armouror to have these made. Origionally she had planned to go to the town's jewler, but when she walked in his store he had been deep in a gossip session and that just wouldn't do. This had to be done in secret and kept a secret. Franklin, the armoror, had lit up when he realized what she wanted. He had then rolled up his sleeve and thumped the leather band on his upper arm, grinning when he assured her of his discression.

She clutched the dark wood box to her chest as she hurried home. Franklin had finished in the nick of time. It was Christmas Eve and she had just enough time to get home, and get ready for the party. She had a gift for Freed under the huge tree at the guildhall. She wasn't even sure if she would be brave enough to give this one to him. Maybe it was to soon. She would keep it tucked into her coat pocket until the right time came.

"Ever! I'm home!"

"You are cutting it aweful close girl."

"I know. I just really had to run this errend before the party. Open! Gate of the Maiden. Virgo."

"Princess. I have the outfits you requested for yourself and Lady Evergreen."

"Thank you Virgo. Now I want you to go enjoy Christmas Eve with your friends. I know you spirits have your own Christmas traditions."

"Thank you, Princess." Virgo vanished leaving Lucy with her arms full of red and green velvet and fluffy white fur. The girls rushed through getting dressed, doing each other's hair since Lucy refused to Let and of her spirits 'work' tonight. Spriggs of holly and mistletoe were tucked into braids and curls and seasonal earrings and chokers placed. They were wearing matching tea length dresses and heels with ribbons wrapped up their calves dangling more jingle bells. Evergreen was all in green and Lucy all on red. Lucy brushed out the white fur trimming on their dresses and grinned.

"Shall we jingle on our way?"

"All the way." Lucy tucked her wooden box deep into her coat pocket before they left the house. The two jingled, sang, and danced all the way to the guild.

"Hey! It's the Thunder babes!"

"Merry Christmas, Lucy, Ever!"

"Merry Christmas!" They stopped to hang their coats on the wall of hooks that went up during the cold season.

"Evergreen, Lucy, you two look gorgeous!"

"Of course we do!"

"Hey, Luce!" It had taken a bit of work, but her old team had come to terms with the fact that she would not be returning. They still hung out together sometimes, but even Natsu had moved on from the old days.

"I'm gunna go spend some time with my boyfriend. See if you can get the boys to come down so we can open presents. I think most everybody is here."

"The Witches aren't."

"You think they will come?"

"Yep. They came to both of the fall holidays didn't they? I got them presents so they had better be here." Lucy had been able to afford real presents for all her friends this year and Evergreen and Erza had been the only ones able to keep up with her shopping aggression. Even Mira had given out before Lucy during the female Christmas shopping migration to Crocus.

"Cosplayer! Look at you, all Mrs Claused up." *ho, ho, ho, ho, hooooo.

"Hey, Bix! Hi babies! Did your daddy get you all those little santa hats?"

"Nope."

"Baby Straus."

"Lissanna!"

"So nice."

"Like a mommy!"

"Oh, really now. Something you wanna tell us, Bickslow?"

"No!" The blush on his face made it obvious though. *shhh, secrets, stop telling, shut up.

"Aww. Bixy has a girlfriend."

"No he doesn't! I mean, no I don't." *fall in a hole, just no.

"Does your dad know?"

"No. Because there is nothing to know!" *please no, daddy's daddy, grandbabies.

"I beg to differ." Lucy leaned back against Freed when she heard him speak behind her. "Lisanna baked at least six different kinds of spice cookies this year after she heard they were Bickslow's favorite. Also he has been walking her to and from the guild for almost two weeks now." Lucy grinned and resolved to increase her Bixanna bet as soon as possible. Then she tipped her head back to look at her Imp.

"Merry Christmas, Freed." There was that sunshine smile that lit up her world.

"Merry Christmas, Lucy." She didn't even have to ask for her kiss today. Christmas magic at it's finest.

"Mmm. Merry Christmas indeed. Where is tall, blond, and moody?" Laxus had been a huge pain in the ass recently. Lucy was almost entirely certain it was due to seperation from a certain pink haired Witch, but she hadn't been able to prove it. She did have a load of money riding on pink haired, blue eyed lightning babies though.

"His office. We are all hoping his Christmas cheer arrives soon."

"Boss needs laid, and there is only one chick for the job these days." *sexual feeling, sexual healing, happy thoughts, so sweeeet.

"You two go on downstairs. I'll see if I can talk him out of his man cave before she gets here and sees him being all mopey." She got a kiss on the cheek before the boys headed downstairs. She took a deep breath before knocking on the Thunder God's office door. She only heard a vague grumble from inside, but took it as permission to enter. "Laxus, come on. Come party with us."

"No."

"Please big brother."

"Fuck you and your pouty little face and fuck this infernal holiday and all it's happy feelings." Mavis. Someone was grouchier than normal today.

"You know she will be here soon." He slammed a paper onto his desk and glared at her.

"Don't care."

"You forgot to ask who I was talking about." He groaned and slammed his head onto the table. "We like her. Gramps likes her. The guild likes her. What is stopping you?"

"Do we have to talk about this?"

"No, but you are my brother and I care about you, so I want to talk about it."

"I regret giving you that weapon to use against me."

"It isn't a weapon. It's a tool. Now. Would you rather have Meredy be the one to come up here and see you acting like the demented baby of the Grinch and a wet cat." He picked his head up and glared. "Come on. Mira has Christmas-time alcohol out the wazoo."

"Fine. But I'm not happy about it."

"Of course not. Heaven forbid you be Happy about something." They made it downstairs just in time for the doors to slam open and admit Cobra, Meredy, and Jellal. Hey guys! "Where is the reast of your coven?"

"Stuff it, Tink. Swan Whore wanted Christmas with her sister and they went with her."

"Aww. But I got them presents!" Cobra stared at her like she was crazy.

"There is seriously something wrong with you. Just send them with us when we leave."

"But I wanna see them open them."

"Then just leave them here till the next time we come back."

"But we are going to Bosco for New Years and I don't know how long until we will be back, because we are taking a big S-class mission afterwards."

"The fuck do you..." He trailed off and glared at her, coming close and sniffing the air. Then like lightning his hand snaked out and snatched some of her greenery from her hair.

"Hey!" He ate it. "What the fuck, Cobra?"

"The only thing good about this accursed holiday is all the poisonous plants."

"Go get your own mistletoe you hairpin junkie!"

"No."

"I should have special ordered you an extra large butt plug for Christmas instead of what I got you. You are just that big of an asshole."

"You... Got me a Christmas presant?"

"Of course. I got all my friends Christmas presents."

"There is something wrong with you." She narrowed her eyes and prepared to snark back, but he snatched a twig off a nearby wreath and gently fixed it in her hair. "Don't ever let anyone try to fix you."

"Wanna open your present now? I think you guys were all we were waiting for." He shrugged as if he didn't care. "Gramps! Is it time for gifts?" She wasn't sure if Makarov answered or not, because the whole guild cheered.

Presents were passed from hand to hand in a wave from the tree. The tables had all been pushed against the walls and covered in food, so wizards stood or sat in loose groups. Nothing was opened until every gift was passed out. Cobra ended up with more than a handful and was staring at them as if they would bite him.

Gramps gave the signal and wrapping paper flew like confetti. Cobra got some rare, potent snake venom from Bickslow. Erza got home made strawberry tarts from Lisanna. Crime Sorciere as a group gifted Lucy with a new key, the hunting dogs Canis Venaticai. Natsu got Bix a whole box of prank supplies which no one outside of the two of them were happy about. Erza gifted Cana with a chain mail bikini which caused a few nosebleeds. Wendy got Lisanna the cutest pair of ear muffs that looked like floppy puppy ears. Lucy got her biggest, blondest brother an expensive aged whiskey that actually earned her a real smile. Happy got Natsu a fish, and Carla got Happy a fish that made the blue exceed's whole year. Cana, of course, gifted alchohol to everyone, though it was tailored to each individual's taste.

Lucy had wrapped one of her best celestial books for Freed. It had belonged to her mother. The awe on his face when he realized this about made Lucy's heart burst. Freed found her some dangling, princess cut ruby earrings and the prettiest golden necklace. The Golden charm had Cancer's constelation, her zodiac, on the front in tiny rubies and he had etched a set of runes into the back. They would essentially become an emorgency beacon if she forced magic into them.

By the end of the night somehow Meredy, Cobra, Wendy, and Lisanna were all going to be visiting Bosco with them. Carla was unhappy about staying behind, but noone wanted to hear what she had to say about Boscan culture if she saw it upclose. To be honest she knew very well why Meredy was going with them, Lisanna too for that matter. However Cobra had just up and decided he was coming too and may have tricked Wendy into admitting she wanted to go with them.

XxXxXxXxX

"I love snow." Lucy walked tucked against Freed's side on their way to his house after the Christmas party. She wasn't watching where she was going, to bustly admiring the world covered in a veil of white. Freed would guide her safely so she didn't feel the need to watch her feet or the path ahead of them. "It reminds me of my mom. Some of my best memories of her are from the winter before she got sick." He tightened his arm around her waist.

"Then I am exceedingly glad it snowed this Christmas. You have an exceptionally lovely smile when you think of your mother." Lucy hummed happily.

"You know, I never in a million years would have expected us to happen, either as a team or as a couple. I'm so very glad you guys decided I needed a vacation that day. I've been able to grow so much as a wizard and as a person. I have the best team ever and I have you." She looked up at him and there was so much hope and happiness and... adoration in his eyes as he smiled back at her that she finally felt peace about the gift she carried in her pocket. "And my Imp makes me exceedingly happy."

She caught a glimps of his blush right before he let go of her waist and turned to release the runes on his door and let them in. It pleased her right down to her bones that she could still make him blush with something so simple. He reacted so strongly to either her praise or displeasure, and she was careful in her expression of either these days. Aside from teasing Laxus she tried to keep the exact nature of the relationship between herself and Freed quiet at the guild. Not that she was ashamed or hiding it, she just didn't want other people sticking their noses in their personal business.

Lucy stopped Freed as soon as the door was closed and slowly took his jacket off just as she had after the poltergeist mission. She then gestured for him to sit on the couch while she hung their coats. She could see the burning curiosity in his eyes as she carried the wooden box back with her and sat straddling him. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his to simply bask in his presence. This was a hallowed moment and she wanted to relish it.

"I got you something. If you don't want it or if you don't want it yet all you have to do is say so. I won't be disappointed or anything like that. I just felt like this was the right time." She handed him the box and waited patiently. His eyes widened and he actually gasped when he opened it.

There, resting on green velvet, were two chain maille pieces of jewelry. They were made of small, golden links with a single row of purple links spiraling along their length. The longer piece had a bracelet sized loop at one end with a golden key charm, at the other end was a small golden clasp. The smaller, choker length piece had a sightly larger golden link at each end. In the center of all the coiled metal chain rested a padlock that had been especially commisioned from Crocus. It was tinted the same purple as the links in the chain, and fashioned in the shape of a demons head, the shank carefully crafted in the form of the demons curving horns.

"It is bespelled so that it will shift with the wearer's magic, such as your transformations and my star dress. Once it is fastened it will only open again by the hands that fastened it. If anyone else tried to remove it a magical alarm will be sent to the other piece of the set." She tried to wait, but as the silence dragged on she began to get nervous. "Is it... Do you like it?"

Freed dropped the box between them and yanked her into a kiss. She would have made a startled noise, but all she could manage was a pleased moan with the way he was kissing her. It was rare that he got aggressive like this, and usually his demon was involved when it happened. This seemed to be all Freed himself though and shocking as it was she was perfectly happy to let him kiss her crosseyed.

"Like it? Lucy, I love it." He punctuated each sentance with another kiss and Lucy's head was about spinning. "It's perfect and so are you. The most beautiful, amazing, perfect woman to ever have existed in all the the worlds ever formed or dreamed of!" He burried his face against her shoulder and held her so tightly she could barely breath. "I love you, Lucy. I love you so much." She felt tears prick her eyes.

"I love you too, Freed." She gad never actually said that before, but it was true. She had probably been in love with the man since even before the poltergeist mission if she were honest with herself. There were happy tears in Freed's eyes as well as hers when he pulled away and eased his grip on her.

"Please, Miss Lucy..." He held the box out to her with pleading eyes. She smiled and slowly reached out to pick up the shorter chain. She draped it around his neck, then used the small golden key to unlock the little demon's horns and thread them through the links at the end of the chain. There was a pulse of magic when she relocked the padlock to hold the chain snug against Freed's skin. He gasped and they both shuddered. She slipped the loop with its little gold key over her hand and then clipped the other end to the demon's horns. The small clicking sound caused Freed to whimper.

"Does it make my Imp happy to wear the collar I got for him?"

"It makes me very happy, Miss Lucy."

"Does it bring you pleasure to be mine? My little Imp."

"Being yours is my only pleasure, Miss Lucy. Your pleasure is my pleasure, and making you happy is my only wish."

"Such a good Imp." She tugged gently on the leash to pull him into a kiss. Later she would unclip the leash and coil it around her wrist. Freed would be the only one who could take it off once she had him fasten it. She would wear it proudly and boldly, though only Freed would know what it was. The leash that was linked to the collar he would wear hidden from sight under that perfect, white cravat of his. The chain she wore that bound her indubitably to her Imp.

XxXxXxXxX

The End

XxXxXxXxX

You may not have noticed, but each prompt, once introduced, was used in all the following chapters. As such each of the 8 prompts can be found in this chapter. It's not a big deal, but I am a bit proud of myself for that. Just saying.


End file.
